Inocente tentación
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Él era un estudiante sin preocupaciones, con el legado de una familia acomodada detrás de él. El otro un universitario estudiante de música, rebelde y con una vida caótica. Cuando dos polos tan contrarios se encuentran, es inevitable que los opuestos se atraigan. Y así, poco a poco, y sin pensar, se adueñaría de su inocencia./ KuroTsukki & BokuAka / AU / M por capítulos futuros.
1. Capítulo 1

_**¡Hola a todas! Primero que nada, agradecerte por tomarte la molestia de entrar hasta aquí ¡Gracias por darme una oportunidad! *emoticón llorando de felicidad***_

 _ **Como lo describí, este será un fic KuroTsukki y que también tendrá bastante BokuAka (porque las otp me pueden demasiadooo) ¿A quién no le gusta el cuarteto del 3er Gimnasio? Porque yo lo amo jajaja**_

 _ **Básicamente es un AU donde Kuroo es bastante mayor que Tsukki (en una parte del capi especifico cuántos años se llevan) y gracias a eso, se dan muchas situaciones como consecuencia de lo arriesgado de eso (ya saben… el peligro es tentador owo)**_

 _ **¡Quiero agradecer a mi beta Nolee Ramvel! Ella me ha ayudado mucho con este proyecto, te debo mucho, linda ; ; x3 Este fic no sería lo mismo sin ti.**_

 _ **Solo una pequeña aclaración:**_

/ —…— / **(Este símbolo significa cambio de escena)**

 _ **Y sin nada más que decir, ¡Espero que les guste! Hay unas pequeñas notas finales abajo, así que nos vemos en un ratito.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Vaya, vaya, hoy he logrado llegar aquí antes ¿No es genial? Apuesto que te preguntas por qué soy tan insistente. No puedes pedirme que deje pasar tu belleza aún en la más profunda oscuridad. Más arriba que cualquier edificio, que la punta de un rascacielos ¡Hasta más arriba que un avión!_

 _Así que no seas tan renuente. Te me has escapado un par de veces, envidio a tus acompañantes. Te rodean, aunque cuando estás completamente sola; quisiera ser tu más preciada compañía ¿Sueno como un tonto, no?_

… _¡Ey, espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡No quería molestarte!_

 _Hola… anoche te escapaste de mí, eres muy cruel, hermosa._

 _¿No ves que espero aquí todos los días solo para verte?_

 _Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a mi compañía._

 _¿O acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno como el resto? Si pudiera estar contigo, haría lo imposible para que siempre seas la única que brille… pero supongo que no puedo… ¿Sabes? Creo que hoy no podrán llevarte de mi lado tan rápido. Me alegra. En este oscuro lugar al menos así no me siento tan solo. Eres mi propósito cada día que pasa._

 _¿Te ha gustado eso, no? No seas tímida, pareciera que quieres ocultarte entre las tempestades, pero hoy al menos te quedarás a mi lado ¿No?_

 _Dormiré en paz, ilumíname, arrúllame y sé parte de mis sueños._

¡Te he extrañado tanto! Las personas corrían, los techos temblaban, el agua caía y yo no te encontraba. Ha hecho mucho frío, me congelaba hasta los huesos, pero ha valido la pena, aunque me has hecho sufrir, eh. Eres malvada, pero no importa, así me haces ser más insistente contigo, cariño.

 _Ah, mírame, como si fuera posible ¿Pero sabes qué dice aquel viejo búho del árbol? Jura que cuando morimos, podemos encontrarnos ¡Espérame! Aunque no tan pronto, recuerda las 9 vidas, aunque ya sabes lo que dicen, que lo bueno se hace esperar._

 _Sabes que nada es imposible, no lo dudes._

 _Soy un gato astuto, así que confía en mis palabras._

 _Y a pesar que nunca me contestas… sé que me entiendes._

 _…Y así pasamos todos estos años juntos. Los pensamientos no son los mismos; el hambre se siente más; el frío… la soledad. Creo que estoy cerca de ir contigo. Este gato ya no siente las patas, pero tú sigues igual de radiante_

 _ **¿Me seguirás queriendo a pesar de los años?**_

 _¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Acaso hoy no brillas tanto como ayer? ¿Acaso te has preocupado? Vaya, qué cálido me siento por dentro, sabes, se siente bien._

 _Siendo tú, no te preocupes… espera, mis párpados me pesan y siento más escalofríos. Mi amigo, de plumas graciosas y ojos enormes, me mira apenado desde la misma rama de siempre .Sabe lo que va a pasar. Ah… me pesa el pecho ahora también ¿Qué tanto te tardas en morir…?_

 _Un suspiro._

 _Un aleteo al cielo nocturno._

 _El sueño de un triste gato callejero._

… _.Tu luz me resplandece ¿Eres tú? Me estoy quedando ciego… Espera…_

 _No, no es eso. Al fin estoy en el mismo lugar que tú, donde no importan las distancias, ni los cuerpos o razones por las que fuimos castigados en otra vida._

 _Veo tus ojos y siento que estoy en casa, al fin._

 _He vuelto, mi hermosa luna._

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

La nueva canción de su banda favorita retumbaba en sus oídos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por sus audífonos. Su almuerzo estaba envuelto de nuevo, de forma pulcra, con la diferencia de que ahora ya estaba en su estómago. Había estado delicioso, no podía negar las habilidades culinarias de su madre.

Guardó el empaque antes de volver a prestar atención a su música y leía de forma desinteresada un libro. Esperaba que el recreo se pasara rápido de esa manera. Aunque no era como si Tsukishima hiciera demasiado en el poco tiempo libre que daban en medio de clases.

Al menos, hasta que su amigo Yamaguchi quisiera llamar su atención.

—Tsukki, sé que has oído de la fiesta que se dará en _Moonlight_ esta noche —decía el chico de pecas, mientras miraba una de sus historietas preferidas.

—Ya es la tercera vez que me hablas de esto en la semana, Yamaguchi ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir? —respondió con aburrimiento el rubio, siguiendo su lectura.

—¿Y tú no? Lo único que haces aquí en la escuela es leer, escuchar música y hablarme de dinosaurios y _Jurassic Park._

Tsukishima lo miró agudizando su mirada hacia el otro.

—Si te aburre lo que te digo tal vez sería mejor que me dejes en paz.

—¡No me malinterpretes! Es interesante saber de dinosaurios y todo, pero no haría mal probar cosas nuevas ¿No?

El más alto solo contestó con un sonido desinteresado y no despegaba la vista de su libro. Yamaguchi entendió que aquello significaba que podía seguir explicando su idea.

—Es nuestro último año, la otra vez dijiste que tu hermano tenía como amigo al dueño de ese lugar ¿Qué tal si habla con él para poder ir una noche?

—No me gustan las fiestas —denegó Tsukki y dio vuelta a la siguiente página—, no veo razón a tener que ir ahí.

—¡Nunca has ido! ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—¿Y tú sí has ido, Yamaguchi? —preguntó Tsukishima de forma fría, sin alzar la mirada hacia su amigo.

El castaño miró hacia abajo, un poco herido. Sabía que el rubio no lo decía a propósito, solo que a veces no medía sus palabras…

—No —aceptó—, pero no quiero acabar la escuela y decir que no he ido a ninguna fiesta…

Bueno, el rubio pensaba que realmente ese no era su problema. Yamaguchi podía ir por su cuenta si lo deseaba. Aunque debía admitir que se le dificultaría entrar siendo menor de edad.

—Tsukishima… —empezó el más bajo.

—Para empezar, somos menores de edad. Usar al amigo de mi hermano es solo parte de tus artimañas para poder entrar.

—Tsukki… —repitió el otro.

—Aunque llores, no iré.

—¡Por favor!

Tsukishima lo miró con el ceño fruncido, irritado porque no podía leer en paz.

—No.

—¡Tsukki!

—¡He dicho que no!

—¡ _Tsuuuuuuuukki!_

—¡Ugh, de acuerdo! ¡Eres realmente desesperante, Yamaguchi!

Su amigo sonrió triunfante. Y, entonces, cayó en la cuenta de todo.

Era pésimo manejando berrinches y su paciencia era poca. Él sabía que el rubio explotaría en cualquier momento y aceptaría para que lo dejaran tranquilo. De acuerdo, si quería ir con tantas ganas, al demonio, iría solo para decirle a Yamaguchi lo mucho que odiaba las fiestas luego de eso y así dejaría de fastidiarlo.

—Era parte de tu plan maligno —incriminó el de gafas. Seguiría hablando de la maldad del pecoso si no fuera porque la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del receso.

—¡Nos divertiremos, Tsukki!

/ —…— /

—Estoy en casa —dijo al quitarse los zapatos de la entrada, probablemente su madre estaría en el ordenador. El trabajo desde casa no quitaba que sea pesado. Su madre tenía que mantener su reputación como una de las cadenas de ventas por internet más reconocidas del país; ella se esforzaba mucho.

—Hola, querido.

En efecto, la señora Tsukishima le sonrió con calidez y le dio unas cuantas indicaciones en la cocina, sobre su comida preparada y sus cubiertos.

—¿Dónde está Akiteru?

El rubio se sentó en el sofá de terciopelo negro junto a su madre. La televisión estaba encendida y en el canal de las noticias.

—Ya sabes, en el trabajo. Mucha gente acude a su consulta, le tienen tanta confianza, pero también lo mantienen tan ocupado… —comentó algo afligida. Tsukishima respondió con un monosílabo y dio el primer bocado a su plato. Su madre lo vio de reojo— ¿Necesitas hablar con él?

—Puedo esperarlo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, mamá. No te preocupes.

—Ah, Kei, recuerda que tu cena también te la he guardado. No olvides comerla a tiempo, por favor, más me preocupa lo poco que comes —explicó la mujer, con ceño de consternación— Por favor no lo olvides mientras tu padre y yo estamos de viaje.

—No, mamá. Por cierto ¿Ya tienes las maletas hechas?

—Todo listo —aseguró ella, con una radiante sonrisa— Verás que este viaje de trabajo pasará rápido y podré pronto volver a verlos, mis bebés —dijo antes de dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del de gafas.

Tsukishima agradeció el gesto, pero aun así restregó algo fastidiado los restos de lápiz labial en su mejilla.

Una vez había terminado de comer, se dirigió a la cocina y limpió los platos. Si bien tenían el dinero como para contratar una mucama, su madre había preferido inculcarle lo mismo que hicieron con ella.

—¡Ah, cariño! —le llamó su madre desde debajo de las escaleras— ¡No olvides que hoy vence el recibo de tu teléfono!

Sí.

Eso era el valerse por sí mismos.

Su padre compartía su pensamiento. Así que, a pesar de ser una familia muy adinerada, mantenía una mente centrada y que sabía perfectamente dónde estaban parados. Con los pies en la tierra.

Quizá era una de las razones por las que la gente no sospechaba desde el inicio que Tsukishima era heredero de una fortuna. El rubio no quería que lo supieran. Suficiente tenía con la gente estirada de su escuela, donde sabían que todos allí tenían dinero y lo único que satisfacía sus mentes eran un adecuados _status_ y las relaciones de sus amigos.

Tuvo suerte al encontrar a Yamaguchi. Era un poco extraño, pero era sincero. Eso era suficiente para Tsukki.

Y tal vez esa era la razón por la que no solía salir de su casa. Justo como ahora, disfrutaba en su habitación. Tenía su peluche de dinosaurio mirándolo desde el otro lado de la cama. Mientras, continuaba con la lectura que había tenido en el descanso de la escuela.

Un par de horas más tarde, Yamaguchi le escribía para recordarle que se encontrarían en _Moonlight_ a la medianoche. De acuerdo, habló con su hermano y la verdad, Akiteru le debía un par de favores. No fue difícil conseguir que le ayudara con eso. De todos modos, Tsukishima también lo había cubierto un par de veces que su hermano mayor había ido a fiestas cuando estaba en la universidad.

Claro que no iba a olvidar cómo el rubio mayor no se creía que, de verdad, su hermanito quería ir a una discoteca.

Apostaba que lo atormentaría con esto durante meses.

/ —…— /

Tsukishima nunca se imaginó de sí mismo que estaría en esa clase de lugares, pero la vida a veces te da sorpresas. El humo de tabaco esparcido en el ambiente, las luces tenues y las parejas bailando con movimientos sugerentes eran apenas algunas de las cosas que hacían sentir al rubio fuera de su elemento.

No culparía a Yamaguchi por convencerlo a salir de su casa. No. Se culpaba a sí mismo por aceptar, por ser tan estúpido.

Ahora mismo podría estar en su cama, mirando el especial de dinosaurios de Discovery Channel; pero estaba dirigiéndose a la barra de tragos. Todo fuera por alejarse de la masa humana que meneaba su cuerpo uno con otro de manera demasiado indecorosa para él. Tsukishima los veía con asco mientras huía.

Con algo de hazaña logró salir. Se colocó en uno de los asientos de la barra con luces fosforescentes y pidió un simple vaso con agua. No quería más. Claro que el cantinero lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero no le hizo caso. Bebería un poco y luego se largaría del lugar, nadie parecía tener ningún interés en él; ni para bailar, ni tampoco para conversar. Si ese era el caso, el de lentes también lo ponía como última en su lista de cosas por hacer esa noche.

Como si supiera de qué iban sus pensamientos, su celular vibró en su bolsillo en señal de un nuevo mensaje. Yamaguchi le pedía disculpas por no poder irse a encontrar con él esa noche y que tratara de pasarla bien.

El desgraciado se había pasado toda la semana rogándole para que aceptara ir a ese lugar y ahora, justo la misma noche, a esa hora, él decidía decirle que no iría.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tendría una seria charla con Yamaguchi el lunes.

—Ese idiota… —. Masculló entre dientes y apagó la pantalla de su celular con el ceño fruncido. Ni la música estridente del lugar le había provocado tanto fastidio.

—¿Un mal mensaje?

Alzó la mirada. Un desconocido era el que le hablaba. Frunció el ceño de nuevo en confusión, '¿Por qué?' era lo único que pensó.

El moreno de cabello rebelde y ojos entornados parecía divertirse de alguna manera. La sonrisa torcida que le dedicaba brillaba por entre la oscuridad del lugar. Tsukishima podría decir que el condenado tramaba algo de solo verlo. Y no solo verlo. Podía olerlo. Era un claro perfume de menta.

—Solo una molestia —contestó desconfiado—, ¿Deseas algo?

Él sonrió aún más. Unos caninos sobresalían y una grave risa se escuchó.

—¿Necesito desear algo para hablarle a alguien?

—No me conoces, no tienes razón para hacerlo.

El otro fingió dolor, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—Qué cruel eres. Solo que, es imposible pasar por desapercibido aquella cara de enfado al ver tu teléfono.

Tsukishima alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Soy Kuroo. Es un gusto, cuatro-ojos —dijo, ignorando lo anterior. Extendió su mano a lo que el rubio con algo de disgusto, y luego de unos segundos, aceptó.

Kuroo frecuentaba el lugar los fines de semana. Quizá por diversión, quizá buscando una cama distinta donde dormir. El moreno se consideraba un espíritu libre, sin ataduras ni prejuicios. Aquella noche no era distinta, al menos hasta que vio una esbelta y rubia figura salir por entre el mar de bailarines.

'Oh'. Fue lo único que pensó. 'Interesante' sería la palabra que usaría para describir lo que veía en ese instante. Kuroo dejó de lado al seductor chico de cabellos plateados con el que conversaba para seguir a su rubia presa.

Cuando lo vio sentado en la barra, completamente solo, y con esa pálida piel brillando con la luz de ambiente de la discoteca, supo que le gustaba. Mientras avanzaba, su mirada lo escaneaba con más detalle. Quijada definida, clavículas al aire, torso delgado… y qué piernas. Esas piernas. Dios, eran kilométricas.

Él se las podía imaginar con facilidad alrededor de su cuello, de preferencia con el otro gimiendo su nombre de forma que su garganta se desgarraría. Se relamió los labios.

Kuroo había encontrado a su nuevo juguete.

Apostaba que podría lograr cambiar esa cara de enfado a una muy, muy dulce expresión de placer y puro éxtasis.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre, bonito?

—Soy Tsukishima, no 'bonito'. Podría golpearte por eso ahora mismo.

Lo que se preguntaba el rubio era: ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

—Tsukki —repitió, pronunciando cada sílaba lentamente. El chico parecía avergonzarse un tanto con esa forma de decir su nombre. Adorable. Le hizo acomodar su cabeza en su mano para poder contemplarle mejor— ¿Has venido solo?

—¿Es de tu incumbencia?

Kuroo chasqueó la lengua. El chico era difícil. Fabuloso, justo su tipo favorito.

—Probablemente no, pero… Quizá me gustaría que lo sea —Sonrió torcidamente y pasó su dedo rápidamente por la mejilla de Tsukishima, en una caricia sutil y fugaz—. Quizá me interesa saber un poco más de ti.

Tsukishima se repetía a sí mismo que no debería caer. Podría decir cuáles eran las intenciones de ese tipo, y el malnacido lo estaba logrando. Sabía que era atractivo y eso era peligroso.

—… ¿Cómo que cosas? —preguntó, tomando el primer sorbo de su vaso.

El de cabello negro sostuvo su sonrisa y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. El rubio seguía cada una de sus acciones con la mirada. Kuroo lo encendió y dio una larga bocanada. Lo siguiente que el de lentes vio fue un maravilloso cuello estirándose hacia atrás, exhalando el humo con una sensualidad que quizá nunca habría creído posible para una acción tan cotidiana como expulsar del cuerpo sustancias tóxicas. Podía notar la definida manzana de Adán, los músculos contraerse y estirarse en sus movimientos y la quijada fuerte que seguía a sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Había sido pillado.

—¿Me estabas observando?

A juzgar por el tono de voz, sabía que su ego se había multiplicado mil veces.

Tsukishima tragó pesado.

—Claro que no —se apresuró en contestar.

Kuroo dio unos suaves golpecitos a su cigarro antes de acercarse peligrosamente al rubio.

—Mientes.

—No observo cosas que no me interesan.

—Entonces ¿Qué mirabas con tanta atención? Y debo decir, con los labios secos y entrecerrados.

—No te interesa.

—Es una de las cosas que me interesa saber de ti —contraatacó, sabiendo que ahí lo acorralaría.

—Eso no es cierto, lo haces por conveniencia.

—Tsukki, solo dilo —insistió, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza— ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

El mencionado se limitaba a beber su agua, renuente a contestar. No, no iba a aceptarlo.

—No voy a contestar a eso.

—Qué lástima, porque cuando algo no puedo saberlo con facilidad… más insistente me vuelvo —alzó unas cejas, refiriéndose más que todo a querer conseguir al chico y Tsukishima lo entendía— Y siempre, mi lindo Tsukki, siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

—Suenas tan seguro de ti mismo.

—Lo estoy —, sonrió ladinamente.

El de lentes puso una mueca de fastidio. Realmente quería salir de ahí ahora mismo y huir de aquel tipo que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía por qué se ponía así de nervioso ¿Podría ser por ser la primera vez que iba a un lugar como ese, estando solo?

—Te quedaste callado, Tsukki ¿Y por qué me ves así?

Kuroo era tan cínico, él sabía exactamente por qué lo miraba así ahora.

—Me voy —. Eso fue todo lo que respondió antes de comenzar a ponerse de pie. Había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

Entonces, Kuroo lo retuvo de su muñeca.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

—Déjame invitarte aunque sea un trago —, aquella era la voz de Kuroo devolviéndolo a la realidad— Solo una cerveza.

—No puedo —dijo por inercia. El otro levantó una ceja, confundido—Soy… soy menor de edad…

—No puede ser —respondió el moreno y lo soltó del asombro—… ¿Qué estás bebiendo ahí, entonces? —dijo, mientras señalaba el vaso del menor.

—Es… —.Demonios, qué molestia ser humillado de esta forma—… Agua.

—¡¿Huh?! ¿Bebes agua en una discoteca?

—¡Eso no te incumbe!

Tsukishima estaba tan avergonzado ahora mismo…

—¡¿Y cómo entraste?!

—…Mi hermano es amigo del dueño.

Justo en ese instante, su celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo. Así huía de tener que darle explicaciones acerca de las relaciones de su hermano. Era un alivio, de alguna forma, porque la humillación hizo que baje su guardia y temía terminar hablando de más sobre temas personales.

Juraba, realmente juraba que si era de nuevo Yamaguchi, lo bloquearía de sus contactos.

Sin embargo, en la pantalla de su celular se veía la clara imagen de su hermano. El nombre de Akiteru rezaba en la parte superior de la pantalla táctil mientras de fondo el mayor de los Tsukishima aparecía con las playas de Miami tras él.

Kei tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Akiteru? —respondió con algo de temor ¿Por qué su hermano lo llamaba tan temprano? Apenas y había pasado medianoche.

—¡ _Kei_! —, él sonaba alarmado— _A mamá y papá les postergaron su vuelo y salieron del aeropuerto para volver. Tengo que llevar tu trasero de regreso a casa. AHORA._

Quedó en blanco, se puso tan nervioso de pronto que el celular tembló en sus manos por el temor de ser descubierto. Él… ¡Sus padres le tenían tanta confianza! Ahora lo iba a arruinar todo.

—¡E-Escucha…!

Fue entonces que presionó el botón para cortar la llamada en ese momento, sin querer. Intentó con desesperación llamar pero no podía, le comunicaban que no contaba con crédito suficiente.

¡Maldición, olvidó pagar hoy el recibo de su teléfono! ¡Estaba jodido!

—…¿Estás bien?

—¡Por favor, préstame tu teléfono!

Kuroo parpadeó dos veces antes de procesar adecuadamente la petición. El pequeño se veía alterado. Supuso que no tenía nada de malo ¿Se habría quedado sin crédito o algo?

Le fue arrebatado su teléfono apenas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tsukishima marcó el número rápidamente y se veía muy nervioso mientras hablaba. El moreno se preguntó si había alguna emergencia. Lo cual era una lástima porque esperaba poder conversar un poco más con el rubio.

—Oye…

Entonces volteó a mirarlo de nuevo, el rubio finalmente había cortado. Tomó su celular de regreso y le sonrió.

—¿Qué ocurre, bonito?

—Ayúdame… por favor…—susurró. Apenas un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo? —. Claro que era imposible que Kuroo pudiera oírlo con todo el estruendo de la música.

—¡Necesito que me ayudes a salir ahora! —exclamó. Señaló el ingreso principal— Los guardias de la puerta no deben verme. Descubrirán que me colé.

—¡¿Te colaste?!

—¡No te interesa!

—¿Debes irte? —miró su reloj de muñeca con curiosidad— Si apenas es algo más de medianoche.

—¡Será peor si no me voy ahora!

—¡¿Qué esto?! ¿Una especie de Cenicienta moderna? ¿Vienes en una calabaza?

—¡Solo ayúdame a salir!

Kuroo resopló al tiempo que se puso de pie. Increíble, había terminado liado a un escándalo de un problemático adolescente que –apostaba- había venido hasta ese lugar sin permiso y ahora lo iban a descubrir. Pues tendría que ayudar a ese pequeño, parecía un polluelo al que le cortarían las alas.

—Sígueme.

Su amigo y él ocasionalmente habían trabajado en ese lugar. Conocían la salida para los empleados y aquello tenía conexión directa con el estacionamiento. Con suerte, podrían burlar al personal y salir rápido de ahí.

—Muy bien. Escucha: solo tenemos que cruzar la cocina y estaremos fuera de aquí —señaló Kuroo con cautela. Tsukishima parecía concentrarse lo más que podía en no hacer ningún ruido y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Por desgracia, el moreno no se alertó de un trabajador que estaba en el lugar. Recogía algunos vasos, seguramente para llevar al bar. Había ocasiones que necesitaban más, cuando asistían más personas a la discoteca. Casi le da un paro cuando por poco chocan, Tsukishima se quejó con él porque chocó contra su propia espalda. Kuroo tuvo que cubrirle la boca o si no estarían muertos.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí o no? —le dijo, a modo de castigo.

Tsukishima le respondió mal con la mirada.

—… ¿Sabes? Tienes una cara tan linda, deberías enojarte menos —le susurró antes de soltarlo.

El rubio maldecía la forma en que lo llamaba por hacerlo sonrojar de esa manera. Esperaba que el otro no se diera cuenta de aquel detalle.

—No soy lindo—, reprochó.

Kuroo solo rió entre dientes como respuesta. Se quejaba de que lo llamara "lindo" y no por decirle que apestaba por su mal carácter.

 _Adorable_ , pensó.

Una vez el trabajador se fue, pudieron poner un pie fuera del establecimiento. Tsukishima exhaló como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración todo ese rato. Aunque lejos de hacerlo no estaba, pensaba el moreno.

El más alto le agradeció luego de aquello, apenas con palabras sencillas y bastante respetuoso.

—Espera —dijo Kuroo. Tsukishima volteó de inmediato, algo confundido—¿Tienes auto?

—Tomaré un taxi.

El moreno se acercó deprisa hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente. El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Puedo llevarte.

—Puedo yo solo.

—Es algo peligroso tomar un taxi a esta hora, solo ¿Lo sabías, pequeño?

Kei frunció el ceño.

—Más peligroso es ir en el auto de un extraño —debatió.

Tsukki tenía un punto.

—Ahora mismo, podría haberte llevado a algún lugar oscuro y noquearte para hacerte daño. No lo hice.

Kuroo sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba seguro que le diría que sí con eso. Además, no mentía. La ciudad de noche era demasiado peligrosa. Más si eres un adolescente que nunca ha ido ni siquiera a un bar.

Tsukishima miró con preocupación la hora y se debatía mentalmente si aceptar la oferta o no. Quizá un taxi demorara mucho en pasar y sería tarde…

—El dueño de este lugar me conoce, tuve un trabajo temporal en verano —el moreno le mostró su tarjeta de identificación como empleado, dentro de su billetera— Créeme que él me patearía el trasero si descubre que me metí en problemas.

El rubio notó algo de inmediato luego de ver su tarjeta: Kuroo tenía 24 años…

—Vamos.

No le dio tiempo siquiera de ponerse a pensar en que el tipo con el que estaba hablando era siete años mayor. La situación era urgente y solo le quedó seguirlo por el estacionamiento.

Kuroo le lanzó un casco… tenía una motocicleta.

—Es… una moto… —susurró Tsukishima. El moreno lo vio y sonrió, claramente orgulloso.

—¿Una belleza no? —Alardeaba mientras se colocaba el casco—. Es una _Harley_. Me valió varios meses sin cenar y mucho ahorro, pero ha valido la pena. El motor es una joya.

Fue entonces que el menor reaccionó.

—¿Iremos en moto? —preguntó, con algo de desconfianza. Nunca había montado una antes.

—Pues lamento no tener auto, pero uno tiene sus prioridades ¿No? —Se movió un poco para darle algo de espacio detrás y le sonrió de lado— Ahora, sube. O te meterás en problemas ¿Verdad?

— _Tch_ —Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua con fastidio por su comentario y finalmente se colocó como copiloto, detrás—. No sabes nada de mí, así que deja de hablar.

Kuroo rió y encendió la motocicleta. El motor rugió con fuerza y las luces iluminaron el camino.

—No estás ebrio… ¿verdad? —preguntó Tsukki con cautela.

Kuroo casi estalla en carcajadas. Era tan inocente. Era muy difícil que hubiera tomado tanto alcohol para embriagarse cuando el moreno había llegado hace muy poco a la discoteca. Antes de la medianoche era bastante temprano para empezar una fiesta.

—Eres tan encantador —respondió con diversión—. Sujétate bien, bonito.

Y aunque Kei ahora se arrepentía más que nunca haber aceptado su ayuda, obedeció y rodeó la cintura del moreno con los brazos. Tenía un abdomen muy fuerte, al parecer…

Al fin, pudo llegar a encontrarse con su hermano justo a tiempo en el lugar que acordaron. Akiteru no tenía las llaves del auto, puesto que lo habían llevado a reparar, así que no tuvo de otra que pedirle al chofer de la familia llevarlo.

Las luces del parque ayudaban a que sea un lugar iluminado donde podría divisar a quien sea fácilmente. No había mucha gente pero eso no era problema por la seguridad personal que traía siempre consigo. Las calles estaban muy silenciosas y solo fueron perturbadas con el sonido de un potente motor.

Cuando vio a Tsukishima llegar, casi salta de la alegría y del alivio. Se acercó a su querido hermano menor de inmediato, hasta que notó un pequeño detalle.

¿Kei llegaba en una motocicleta?

—A-Akiteru… —empezó el rubio menor, quitándose el casco y mirando con urgencia a Kuroo— Puedo explicarlo…

—¡Oh! ¿Es un amigo tuyo de la escuela? ¿Me dijiste que irías con uno, verdad?

…Su hermano creía que Kuroo era Yamaguchi, ya que nunca había descrito como era su amigo… de alguna forma esto era raro y a la vez le convenía.

—Así es —dijo Tetsurou con una sonrisa amable— Tsukki es un buen amigo mío y le debía un favor, así que lo traje en mi moto. Espero no le moleste.

—¡Para nada! De hecho ¡Qué amable! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! —respondió un Akiteru igual de sonriente.

—Ya, ya. No ha sido nada, en serio —Kuroo insistía en su amabilidad, como si fuera un dulce rollo de canela hecho persona. Ni un rastro del arrogante conquistador de hace un rato.

Tsukishima no podía creer que un extraño lo estuviera cubriendo. Alguien a quien apenas había conocido hace media hora y que lo había ayudado porque había sentido algo de pena por él. No sabía si reír, gritar o llorar. Así que su rostro debió ser una extraña mezcla de las tres emociones tratando de ser contenidas con seriedad.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo, pero ahora debo irme rápido con Kei ¡Ojalá nos veamos luego! —Akiteru se despidió ondeando la mano mientras se adentraba al elegante auto negro del año—Vamos, Kei o estaremos en problemas.

Kuroo chasqueó la lengua, divertido y miró a Tsukishima después de oír eso.

—Lo he adivinado, pequeño problemático —dijo con algo de sorna.

—… Si no fuera que me has ayudado, te golpearía ahora —, le contestó con una mueca—. Gracias… Y… —debatió si decir algo más, toda la noche había sido tan confusa, así que se limitó con sus palabras—… adiós, supongo.

El moreno le guiñó un ojo y lo miró con ojos entornados.

—Un placer.

Apoyó su peso en su motocicleta y se quedó mirando cómo el auto se alejaba. Ese chico era tan peculiar, tan de mal carácter, pero tan adorable. Subió a su moto de nuevo y tomó rumbo de vuelta a casa.

Pero, demonios, en todo el camino no pudo quitarse de la cabeza a ese rubio… De alguna forma, se sentía cautivado.

Y el nombre del otro siguió retumbando fuerte en su mente.

Tsukishima se subió al auto, tal como lo hizo su hermano. Le echó un último vistazo al motociclista. Aquel que le había salvado el pellejo esa noche ¿Sería pura casualidad que se lo haya encontrado?

—Estamos a tiempo, nuestros padres no notarán que estuviste afuera —decía Akiteru con alivio. Suspiró tranquilo y luego miró a su hermano menor de lado—Hey, tu amigo tenía una _Harley_. Se veía preciosa, eh ¿Cómo se llama él?

Tsukki dudó, pero finalmente, su hermano no conocía a nadie de su escuela, así que no corría peligro de ser descubierto, ni nada.

Y al parecer, el moreno se veía tan joven que Akiteru hasta pensó que era un estudiante de secundaria. Aun cuando el tipo tenía 24 años….

O bueno… porque era de noche y quizá no le vio bien la cara en la oscuridad.

Aún podía recordar el tacto de su chaqueta de cuero… y su aroma.

—Kuroo —fue lo único que respondió, antes de volver a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **¡Y eso es todo! De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado. Háganmelo saber, por favor, cualquier tipo de opinión, los leo con atención para siempre tratar de mejorar.**_

 _ **Es la primera historia que publico en el fandom de Haikyuu (y debo decir que me he encariñado mucho a este en poco tiempo) así que ando toda rebosante de emoción jaja**_

 _ **Nos vemos el siguiente domingo. Un abrazo a todas x3**_

 _ **Bye!**_

 _ **Annlu Namikaze**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola de nuevo! Me siento tan feliz de volver a actualizar y TAN agradecida por sus comentarios! Saben que la mejor paga para una son sus sinceros comentarios. Los leo una y otra vez, son una motivación en serio! x3 Muchas gracias, hermosas!**_

 _ **Vengo con el segundo capi! Y toda la emoción de la historia aún. Aquí traté de explicar un poco mejor algunos aspectos de la historia que en el capi anterior quedaron al aire. Hay algo de BokuAka también! Porque sé que todas amamos esta ship.**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo a mi incondicional amiga Nolee Ramvel, que es la bella beta de esta historia ¡Miles de gracias! Y un abrazote enorme x3**_

 _ **Y como siempre, habrá unas notitas mías al final del capi ¡Así que nos leemos de nuevo en un rato!**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo x3**_

/ —…— / _**(Este símbolo significa cambio de escena)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Tsukishima ni siquiera le devolvía la mirada a su amigo, a pesar de que este le fue a buscar hasta su casa a la mañana siguiente. El rubio solo quería un tiempo tranquilo donde oír música y no ver las traicioneras pecas de Yamaguchi.

—Tsukki, ya te pedí disculpas muchas veces… —casi lloriqueaba el castaño. Parecía que el más alto no pensaba cambiar de humor, estaba a punto de rendirse—No me puedes culpar por enfermarme…

El de gafas lo miró desde la mesa de la cocina. Yamaguchi estaba sentado en el sillón más alejado de la sala.

—Pero sí por decírmelo cuando yo _ya_ estaba ahí —hizo énfasis con mucho fastidio.

—¡Lo olvidé! ¡La fiebre hizo que me quedara dormido y cuando desperté me di cuenta de la hora! Te escribí apenas pude…

Kei se tomaba muy en serio los compromisos. Si él le había dicho que ambos estarían ahí, debería haberlo cumplido o avisarle que no iría mucho antes de lo que en realidad hizo. Para empezar, él no habría ido sino fuera porque confiaba ciegamente en que Yamaguchi también iría.

Pero es cierto que no podía culparlo por enfermarse… De todas maneras, aquello le había molestado mucho anoche. Le trajo consigo una vergonzosa presentación con un completo extraño; luego tener que pedirle ayuda, a pesar de que dudaba mucho de sus buenas intenciones; hasta ser llevado en motocicleta y luego mentirle a su hermano.

Claro que no pensaba entrar en detalles de esa noche. No solía hablar mucho con las personas. Con Yamaguchi era diferente, pero esta situación era algo de lo que no le nacía contar. Preferiría ocultarle a su amigo lo que le pasó. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

"Tienes una cara tan linda, deberías enojarte menos."

Tsukishima fruncía el ceño cada vez que recordaba esas palabras. Ese tono de voz, esa sonrisa confiada… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Y por qué rayos le hablaba de esa forma?

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz cuando se dio cuenta que Yamaguchi lo miraba con esperanza. Bueno… la verdad era que, si no lo perdonaba, el otro no dejaría de molestarlo. Y aquello era fastidioso.

—No he desayunado.

Cerró su libro y lo miró cansado de sus ruegos. Apreciaba a Yamaguchi pero no soportaba la insistencia de las personas.

—Invítame un pastelillo de fresas y me olvidaré del asunto —concedió.

El rostro del más bajo se iluminó como si fuera pirotecnia en Navidad. Quizá el rostro de su amigo no era el más emocionado de todos, pero podía leer muy bien la anticipada emoción de disfrutar aquel postre. Él sabía que era el favorito del rubio.

—¡Te llevaré a ese lugar donde hacen los mejores de la ciudad!

—De acuerdo. Llamaré a un taxi.

—¡En el camino me puedes decir lo bien que te lo pasaste anoche! ¿Conociste alguna chica linda, eh?

—…No tientes demasiado a tu suerte, Yamaguchi.

/ —…— /

Bostezó sonoramente apenas abrió los ojos. Había tenido un lindo sueño, involucraba a un sensual rubio retorciéndose de placer entre sus sábanas. Seguramente aquello se debía a que había hablado, precisamente anoche, con un chico de hebras doradas.

El mocoso le había recordado que hace mucho no cogía con una bomba rubia. Quizá debería recordarlo para la próxima vez que saliera a la disco.

Si no recordaba mal, su nombre era Tsukishima ¿A él también le gustarían las rubias?

Kuroo rió un poco entre dientes. Y es que, de todas formas ¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en ese pequeño polluelo de anoche a primera hora de la mañana? Aunque no iba a negar que él era realmente lindo. Una verdadera pena que fuera menor de edad, pero él no podía hacer nada respecto a eso.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo antes de ponerse de pie y enrumbar a la cocina. Quería algo de leche… y quizá unos _pancakes_.

Por alguna razón, no se sorprendió en ver a Akaashi en la cocina de su departamento. Bebía un vaso de agua cuando se dio cuenta que Kuroo entró a la cocina y abrió la refrigeradora.

—Linda marca en el cuello ¿Una noche loca la de ayer? —Molestó en broma el moreno, antes de sacar la caja de leche del congelador. Era divertido fastidiarlo, Akaashi siempre chasqueaba la lengua antes de fruncir el ceño levemente.

—Agradecería que no me hicieras ese tipo de comentarios —, respondió el de rizos azabaches mientras se acomodaba la bufanda en su cuello y así ocultar la evidencia—. Sabes que me incomodan.

Tetsurou solo respondió con una sonrisa divertida de medio lado.

—¡Akaashi! —apareció entonces Bokuto— ¡Sabes que Kuroo solo bromea!

El menor de los tres solo hizo una mueca y decidió dejar el tema. Sabía que ese par sabía muy bien cómo avergonzarlo y la verdad, era muy temprano por la mañana para tener que aguantar sus bromas.

—¿A dónde van?

Akaashi tomó las llaves del auto y le dijo a Bokuto que se adelantaría. No pensaba escuchar cómo él describía algo tan simple que era desayunar juntos, como una cita. No creía poder controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y definitivamente era algo que no dejaría ver al mejor amigo de Bokuto.

—A Akaashi le encantan los dulces de una pastelería cerca de aquí, pensé que llevarlo a desayunar sería genial ya que por trabajar ahí, me hacen un descuento.

Infló el pecho con orgullo.

—¡Oh! —Kuroo de inmediato dejó de lado el vaso donde se iba a servir su leche— Espera, me muero de hambre… ¿Puedo acompañarlos? Por favor… es que no tengo ganas de cocinar. Prometo no ser un mal tercio.

Bokuto pareció pensárselo.

—…Te pagaré la gasolina.

—¡Eres como un hermano, siempre hay espacio para ti en mi auto y lo sabes!

El trayecto a la pastelería fue divertido, a pesar de que a Kuroo no se le permitió estar en el asiento del copiloto, sino detrás. Igual las bromas con Bokuto siguieron y la verdad era que Akaashi se había acostumbrado tan rápido a ellas en esos meses que los conocía, que ya nada le sorprendía de ellos.

Apenas entraron, Bokuto corrió hacia el área de empleados para colocarse el delantal del negocio. Era de un color verde y tenía el logo del lugar, con su nombre debajo. Akaashi se dirigió a una mesa en particular, como si ya hubiera pensado en ese lugar desde el principio.

Kuroo lo siguió. Sabía que su amigo había conocido a ese chico de aquella manera. El menor llevaba un curso de verano y todos los días llegaba a ese lugar. Siempre pedía lo mismo, según su amigo. Un café cargado junto con algún pastelillo. Pronto el de cabello monocromático se había memorizado los postres favoritos de él.

Bokuto de verdad se lamentaba cuando no podía ir a trabajar. Le lloriqueaba todo el día por no haber podido atender al otro chico.

—¿Cómo lo soportas? —dijo de pronto el moreno, el chico de ojos almendrados. Este pareció bastante confundido por la pregunta—. Bokuto es un bobo, impulsivo y terco; y a pesar de eso él de verdad te importa, no puedes negármelo.

Akaashi le hizo una mueca de fastidio, no le gustaba hablar de sus temas personales.

—Vamos, Akaashi. A cualquiera puedes ocultarle cosas, menos a mí, que te conozco hace medio año ya.

—Bokuto-san no es una molestia que yo tenga que soportar —respondió con simpleza y seguridad. Estaba siendo sincero.

—Y dime ¿Por qué aún no son novios? _Akaashi-kun_ —añadió el sufijo de respeto solo para molestar un poco más al chico menor—, llevas ya dos meses con él así. Se acuestan. Te quedas a dormir ¿Qué estás esperando?

Aunque si Kuroo se ponía a pensar, también le extrañaba que Bokuto aún no le hubiera pedido salir juntos. Eso de dudar era raro en su mejor amigo, ya que cuando algo o alguien le gustaba, se empeñaba en conseguirlo ¿Quizá no estaría seguro de toda la relación con ese chico de rulos?

—¿Será que tienes miedo…?

Keiji se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, con la carta del lugar en sus manos. A veces le asustaba lo bien que Kuroo podía leer a las personas, pero de todas formas no era una razón suficiente para abrirse en sus sentimientos con él. Prefería guardarse todo para sí.

—Por favor, para…

Fue lo único que pudo decir. No quería seguir el tema ¿Qué iba a responder? ¿Que temía a que Bokuto realmente pensara en eso como nada serio? ¿Que tenía miedo de que se alejara de él por miedo a empezar algo juntos?

—Lo tienes…

—Es que yo creo que Bokuto-san solo-

—¡ _Hey, hey, hey_! Lamento tardar, pero creo que hoy también adiviné con el pastelillo que querías, Akaashi.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, el de cabellos desordenados y bicolor apareció en escena con un café para el menor y un pastelillo de vainilla y chocolate. Keiji le advirtió con la mirada a Kuroo que no siguiera con esa conversación. El mayor era bueno provocando, pero no pensaba pisar el palillo.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que respondió el mencionado, con una leve sonrisa, antes de dar el primer sorbo.

Bokuto le devolvió la sonrisa, como siempre. Ver al chico feliz era su mejor recompensa.

Tetsurou solo lo miraba con leve duda ¿Tanto así Akaashi dudaba de su mejor amigo?

—¿Tú qué quieres comer, Kuroo? —preguntó entonces su amigo. Tomó con energía la libretita, listo para tomar su pedido. Pedido que al final fue un simple café con leche.

—Estaba pensando en que pruebes esos _cupcakes_ que han hecho de café, se ven realmente buenos.

—Bueno… sorpréndeme… —concedió el mencionado, con una sonrisa ladina. Bokuto asintió efusivamente y corrió hacia la cocina para dejar la orden de su mejor amigo. El azabache rió un poco entre dientes por la exagerada emoción de Bo en el trabajo.

—Solo…

Enarcó una ceja al oír la voz calma de Akaashi de nuevo, hablándole cuando estuvieron nuevamente solos. Sin que el protagonista de la charla estuviera cerca.

—Solo déjame ordenar mis pensamientos —. Finalizó antes de exhalar pesadamente.

—Usualmente que ordenes tus pensamientos termina con una decisión muy buena. Tienes un corazón amable, Akaashi —, comentó ya con un aire más tranquilo y jugando un poco con las puntas del tenedor en la mesa—. Así que tómate tu tiempo. De alguna forma, confío en tu madurez.

El otro lo vio con algo de sorpresa ¿Tan buena persona pensaba que era? Akaashi no se consideraba el ser más maduro del mundo, de todas formas…

—Aunque seas menor que nosotros por tres años, piensas mejor que Bokuto.

Y aquello, terminó por robarle una pequeña carcajada a Akaashi. Ellos y su sinceridad.

—Creo que te agradezco por eso, Kuroo-san.

El mencionado solo le guiñó un ojo como respuesta antes de que el celular del estudiante menor sonó con una llamada entrante.

Kuroo bebía distraídamente del vaso con agua que entregaban por cortesía en el lugar. La pastelería no estaba vacía pero había la suficiente gente para que su mejor amigo estuviera yendo de una mesa a otra, atendiendo.

Pensaba en el ensayo que tendría hoy… ¡Es cierto! ¿Bokuto le habría dicho a Akaashi de su presentación? Era mañana, esperaba que sí. Habían practicado por varios meses para eso. Toda la universidad iría al concierto. Probablemente no le perdonaría a su amigo que perdiera la oportunidad de invitar a una cita al chico.

¡Es que Bokuto era un llorón que solo hablaba de Akaashi cuando no podía verlo! Gracias a eso, Kuroo solo quería que fueran novios de una vez y así poder mandar a la mierda esos lloriqueos. Con un "Es tu maldito novio, Bo, ve y visítalo.", sería suficiente.

Pero como aún no eran novios, no podía decirle eso.

Y además eso afectaba en la banda. Bokuto no coordinaba bien sus movimientos con la batería y el ritmo de la canción se perjudicaba.

Seguiría pensando en todo lo que la actitud infantil de su "hermano de toda la vida" ocasionaba pero eso solo hacía enojarlo más. Así que decidió distraerse con lo que se veía de la ciudad por la ventana. Era un día algo soleado, algo raro cuando ya comenzaba el otoño…

Justo frente a él, vio una silueta alta y delgada. Traía unos vaqueros, unas _Converse_ y una camiseta azul. Por alguna razón, le hizo fijarse aún más cuando notó unos lentes en su rostro y la forma cómo los vaqueros se ceñían a unas kilométricas piernas de forma muy provocadora.

Se desconcentró tanto que casi se le cae el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

Una cabellera rubia…

¿Sus ojos le estarían dando una mala pasada?

Demonios, quizá sí debió haber comido antes de llegar a ese lugar, temía que su mente, por más hermosa que se veía esa silueta, le estaba haciendo una jugarreta y pensara que se trataba de él.

¿De verdad sería Tsukishima?

Se veía igual que el chico de anoche, entraba al restaurante con otro chico. Se veía igual de delgado que él y con unas pecas en la cara ¿Sería él? La curiosidad lo abrumaba así que los siguió con la mirada.

Akaashi seguía hablando por su teléfono así que con suerte no habría notado la cara de idiota que puso por la sorpresa. Agradecía eso mentalmente.

Se colocaron justo en la mesa frente a ellos, que también tenía vista con la ventana. Kuroo observaba al rubio como si fuera un diamante cuya presencia era lo más atrayente del lugar. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¡Kuroo-chan! Aquí tienes tu café con leche y tu _cupcake_ de caf-

Bokuto siguió la mirada de su amigo, preocupado. Se veía tan concentrado.

—¿Qué miras?

—Un momento, chicos. Necesito atender esta llamada —intervino Akaashi, quien se puso de pie y salió del local para escuchar con más claridad lo que le decían. Con la nueva plática de Bokuto y Kuroo estaba seguro de que necesitaría un ambiente más callado para poder entender mejor la voz por el teléfono.

—… —Bokuto devolvió la mirada de Akaashi hasta su mejor amigo de nuevo, confundido—. Acaso… ¿Te gusta ese chico?

El azabache entonces salió de su trance. Las palabras de Koutaro lo habían despertado. Se sacudió algo la cabeza y lo miró ahora al otro.

—Es que creo que conversé con ese chico anoche —. Señaló al rubio con gafas frente a ellos, quien no tenía ni idea de que toda la atención de ambos era para él.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo ahora tu cara de bobo!

Kuroo lo miró con una mueca de fastidio por eso. Su amigo solo se rió entre dientes.

—Pidió un pastelillo de fresas… y nada más. Supongo que por eso se ve tan delgado… —. Bokuto seguía estudiando al chico con la mirada — ¿Quieres hablarle o…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues el jefe de los empleados lo llamó a que retornara rápido a su puesto. Bo casi salta del susto por eso y corrió de regreso a retomar su trabajo. Al menos eso le dio chance a Kuroo de no tener que responder esa pregunta tan rápido.

Se quedó pensativo pues… ¿Debería saludarlo?

Tenía la misma expresión seria de anoche, el mismo brillo en esos bonitos ojos miel que los destacaban en la oscuridad de la discoteca y la misma parsimonia en su forma de actuar y hablar.

De pronto, el que lo acompañaba se puso de pie y parecía apresurado. Se sujetaba con fuerza el estómago y se dirigió corriendo hasta el baño del lugar. Kuroo casi se burla del chico, pero se contuvo. Simplemente sonrió divertido ante el rostro del rubio: no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

Fue su oportunidad de seguir observándolo sin una cabellera castaña que le cubriera la mitad del rostro que le interesara. Ahora, sin su compañero, podía decir que era más fácil distinguir los finos rasgos en su linda cara.

El celular de él volvió a vibrar y, otra vez, pudo ser testigo de esa graciosa forma de fruncir el ceño con molestia…

…En su celular había un colgante con forma de dinosaurio, igual que anoche…

—Tsukishima… —pensó en voz alta.

Le echó un vistazo a la puerta del baño, tal parecía que su amigo estaría ahí un buen rato, y si era así ¿Por qué no amenizar la existencia del pequeño con un saludo? Esperaba que recordara su encuentro en _Moonlight_.

Sería mentir si dijera que no se acercó con rapidez a la mesa frente a él. Aprovecharía la ausencia del otro mocoso para ocupar su lugar y compartir esa mesa con el rubio, el cual, se asustó cuando de la nada, se sentó frente a él.

—"¿Un mal mensaje?"

Esa voz.

Las mismas palabras.

Tsukishima alzó la mirada de inmediato para fijarse en la persona que le había hablado y sus sospechas de inmediato fueron confirmadas. No podría olvidar esa mirada felina, con un toque de astucia, ni ese cabello desordenado.

—… —. Sin embargo, las palabras no le salían con facilidad. No sabía qué decir de ese inesperado encuentro.

—¿Crees en las coincidencias? —preguntó el otro con un tono divertido y ladeando algo el rostro.

—¿Kuroo?

—No hay otro —fue su respuesta. Tsukishima parecía sin saber aún qué decir, pero el azabache ya tenía bastante con que el de gafas había recordado su nombre. Su ego se infló hasta por las nubes con solo ese detalle.

—¿Cómo…? —el menor estaba bastante confundido con todo y no sabía cómo reaccionar— Es decir… Anoche, yo…

—Me hieres, Tsukki —se puso una mano en el pecho con exagerado dolor—, no me digas que no pensabas volver a verme nunca más.

—Bueno… —finalmente, Kei carraspeó su garganta para aclarar sus pensamientos—. No te di más que mi nombre y la verdad no teníamos una razón aparente para volvernos a ver.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Tú hubieras querido eso?

Lo dejó callado y con una leve expresión de nerviosismo. Tsukishima mentiría si dijera que no hubiera pensado en lo que hubiera pasado si le daba su número de teléfono al de la chaqueta de cuero. O quizá si se volvieran a ver por alguna razón.

Como ahora.

El azabache sonrió confiado con esa respuesta. Tsukki no tuvo ni siquiera que decir una palabra para que Kuroo entendiera perfectamente lo que esa mueca de inseguridad significaba.

—Tranquilo, no te quiero poner nervioso, pequeño —el sobrenombre hizo fruncir el ceño al menor. Qué adorable era eso, pensaba Kuroo —. Pero me pareció una buena idea saludarte, ya que te veías un poco abandonado por tu amigo de hace un rato.

—Ah, él —. Tsukishima se frotó la nuca, con algo de vergüenza por decir lo siguiente: —Corrió al baño por su estómago. Se siente mal desde anoche.

Alzó una ceja, sin borrar la sonrisa para el más joven.

—No me digas ¿Él era la razón por la que te enfurruñabas anoche solo?

Era evidente que el tono que usó fue de burla, pero no pudo evitarlo. Y la expresión que recibió como respuesta fue la mejor recompensa.

—He adivinado.

—No te importa —argumentó el otro, mientras bebía algo de agua para calmarse y no dejarse llevar por las provocaciones del pelinegro. Kuroo solo vio el mismo tipo de defensa de anoche y aquello le robó otra sonrisa de diversión.

—Y dime, pequeño… —siguió hablando el mayor— ¿No tuviste problemas con tus padres, o sí?

—No —respondió seco. Luego de unos segundos, decidió seguir explicándose—, por suerte, mi hermano me debía esa y todo fue bien.

—¿Y qué tal sentiste tu primera vez en una discoteca? ¿O no era tu primera vez?

—… La música de anoche no me gustaba. No me motivaba para nada el ambiente, no lo sé, supongo que solo no es lo mío.

Decidió omitir el detalle de que, ciertamente, era la primera vez que acudía a un establecimiento así. Lo único que lograría al reconocer eso ante el otro era ganarse una nueva burla de su parte. De eso estaba seguro.

—¡Ya veo!

De pronto, Tsukishima notó un repentino entusiasmo de parte del otro. Ladeó su cabeza, más confundido que antes, pues, parecía que el azabache quería decirle algo pero no sabía bien cómo.

Miró de reojo el baño ¿Tanto tardaba Yamaguchi en vomitar?

Lo que pensaba Kuroo quizá era una idea descabellada, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. El concierto era mañana, por la tarde. Estaba seguro que Tsukki no tendría tanto miedo de ir a un lugar así, más que si fuera de nuevo a una discoteca y totalmente solo.

Además, cada entrada valía mucho para su facultad. El dinero que recopilarían era mantener a los instrumentos y los auditorios para los alumnos. Era muy importante tratar de que vayan la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

—¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? —preguntó con emoción, sin poner contenerse.

—Pues… —Tsukishima no vio nada peligroso en la pregunta, así que se lo pensó un par de segundos, aunque su repertorio musical no era demasiado amplio—, me gusta el _rock_ ¿Algo de _metal_? ¿ _Pop punk_? No sé, por ejemplo, me gusta mucho _Green Day_ …

Kuroo lo vio con un leve brillo en los ojos. Esperaba que el chico le dijera que sí a lo que le iba a proponer.

—Tsukki, estudio música en la universidad —empezó, y buscó entre su billetera algunas entradas que aún no había vendido—, y mañana se organizará un concierto para mi facultad ¿Te gustaría ir? Tocaremos bastante de la música que me acabas de decir, así que seguro te divertirás mucho.

El menor ya había ido un par de veces a algún concierto de las bandas que le gustaba y no lo había pasado tan mal. Si era sincero, la oferta se oía tentadora. Kuroo le entregó una entrada donde se veía el nombre de la universidad. Era una buena universidad, así que el rubio pensó que seguro el evento sería estupendo.

—…No tenías la pinta de ir a la universidad.

A Kuroo casi se le desencajaba la quijada con eso ¡¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la propuesta?!

—¡Tsukki! ¿Me estás diciendo que me veo como un vago o algo?

El mencionado solo sonrió divertido, sin contestar con palabras, pero el gesto era obvio.

Sin embargo, Kuroo pensó que era una linda sonrisa… ¿Y algo sincera? Se le puso un poco la piel de gallina y su indignación por el anterior comentario disminuyó considerablemente.

Ah, el mocoso era lindo… no podía negarlo.

—Entonces… ¿Irás? —preguntó de nuevo, con más curiosidad ahora.

—¿Puedo llevar a algún amigo?

—¡A quien quieras!

—Entonces… —el rubio tomó el boleto, como señal de que aceptaba la invitación, finalmente— creo que no tendría nada de malo pasarme un rato por ahí, mañana…

—¡Genial! Te veré allí, Tsukki.

—Por cierto —, lo vio con algo de sorpresa mientras guardaba la entrada en su bolsillo— Creo que… pues, deberías darme tu teléfono ¿No?

La mirada pícara del azabache hizo que tratara de explicarse casi al instante y con rapidez.

—Digo, el campus de la universidad es grande. No lo conozco ¿Y si no llego a tiempo por eso?

—Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré con eso —Kuroo no podía creer que toda esa conversación estuviera yendo por tan buen rumbo. De inmediato ambos intercambiaron números.

—… ¿Tú vas a tocar ahí?

—Así es. Toco la guitarra y canto.

Kuroo le regaló una sonrisa orgullosa. Si el asombro de Tsukishima era grande, ahora era muchísimo mayor. De alguna forma eso lo motivaba más a ir. Le llamaba la atención ver al mayor cantando.

—Ya veo.

—¡Tsukki!

La burbuja en la que se habían ensimismado fue rota y regresaron de golpe a la realidad; su amigo de pecas y piel oliva se dirigía hacia ellos. Kuroo esperaba que el chico se sintiera mejor.

—Creí que habías muerto, Yamaguchi —le regañó el más alto, mientras daba el bocado final a su pastelillo—. Ya hasta terminé de comer.

—Ah, yo, no… —el mencionado miraba a su amigo y luego a Tetsurou. Sus ojos se desviaban con confusión, varias veces, entre ambos. Se puso nervioso, evidentemente porque nunca había visto antes a aquel chico que hablaba con el rubio.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa brillante, antes de ponerse de pie— ¿Eres amigo de Tsukki?

Yamaguchi asintió con algo de duda ante la pregunta. El mayor le palmeó un poco el hombro al chico, para tranquilizarlo.

—Ya, no me mires así. No muerdo —, le dijo con un tono más amigable y alejándose de nuevo para darle su espacio—. Solo hablaba con Tsukishima, quizá te pueda llevar al concierto al que irá mañana. Sería genial. Lo pasarían bien los dos.

El de cabello azabache y desordenado se despidió levemente con la mano.

—Nos vemos luego, muchachos.

Kuroo se dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo al menor por sobre el hombro. Por última vez en ese día. Le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y un leve guiño antes de regresar a su mesa, donde Akaashi ya había vuelto para comer.

Yamaguchi seguía sintiéndose como un trozo de pollo en un ceviche de pescado.

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. El rubio también se puso de pie, cubriendo algo sus mejillas por ese guiño para disimular un calor extraño que sintió. Dejó el dinero del postrecillo y enrumbó de vuelta a la salida.

—Vamos.

—Pero si acabamos de llegar… —Yamaguchi miró a su amigo y luego al extraño, por última vez, antes de seguir al rubio. Sentía que se había perdido algo muy grande, por alguna razón— ¡Espera, Tsukki, no me dejes!

Bokuto le estaba sirviendo un poco más de café al chico de lindos ojos almendrados cuando Tetsurou regresó a su asiento. El de cabello blanco le brindó una sonrisa de cómplice.

—Hemos visto todo eso, _Kuroo-chan —_ dijo con picardía y le pellizcó el hombro a su amigo solo para molestarlo.

—Efectivamente —. Reforzó el de rulos y, de nuevo, agradeció a Bokuto por el café de cortesía.

—Vamos, no he hecho nada raro o fuera del otro mundo —se excusó con una sonrisa tranquila y bebiendo de nuevo su café.

Bokuto solo rió y siguió con lo que quedaba del trabajo del día. Kuroo retornó al departamento que compartían y Akaashi dijo que tenía unas clases sabatinas por lo que tenía que volver a la universidad.

Así que el pelinegro se mantuvo solo en el departamento, practicando algunos acordes para el día siguiente, hasta que su mejor amigo regresó de la pastelería, unas cuantas horas después.

—¡Aún tenemos tiempo para practicar un poco! —exclamó presuroso el recién llegado, mientras dejaba su abrigo en el sofá y corría por sus baquetas.

—No te apresures, yo también he estado practicando. Sé que nos irá bien mañana.

Kuroo era el encargado de tranquilizar a su amigo antes de las presentaciones. Bokuto y su efusividad le podían jugar una mala pasada si se ponía nervioso. El pelinegro siempre bromeaba con él para aligerar el ambiente y el día de la presentación, ir totalmente relajados.

—Por cierto, Kuroo ¿El chico de allí resultó ser el mismo que conociste anoche?

—Creo que resultó bastante obvio luego que lo invité al concierto —respondió su amigo, tranquilo, afinando su guitarra.

—¡¿Lo hiciste?!

Bokuto casi salta de la sorpresa ¡No pensaba que hiciera esa movida tan rápido!

—Sé lo que piensas, Bo. Y te equivocas —puntualizó antes de que su amigo hiciera ideas equivocadas—. No planeo nada con él. Es menor de edad. Tan solo le gusta la misma música que tocaremos.

—Espera…¡Retrocede justo ahí! —el mayor se veía más interesado en el tema que nunca— ¿Es menor de edad? ¿Va a la escuela aún?

Kuroo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Hermano! ¡Eso es sexy! Pero… sí, es malo. Tienes razón.

Ambos se quedaron callados y exhalaron con clara decepción. Bo sentía lo que su otro amigo debía pensar porque un chiquillo le hubiera llamado la atención, pero no podría intentar nada porque era ilegal.

—Claro que es malo. No quiero ir a prisión —. Kuroo se despeinó algo los cabellos de su nuca. La situación lo tenía pensando, de todas formas—. No tiene nada de malo invitarlo. Digo, ¿qué tiene de malo si se vuelve un amigo nuestro?

—Pues sí…

Tetsurou sabía que su amigo no estaba tan convencido. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, porque, ciertamente, ni él mismo se creía lo que estaba diciendo. Tsukishima era muy lindo y le parecía atractivo, pero su cabeza le gritaba que no podía pasar de una amistad y ese era el justo límite que pensaba trazarse.

O esperaba poder trazarse….

—Igual que cuando te presenté a Akaashi. Se volvió tu amigo ¿No? Bueno, hasta que las cosas se calentaron entre los dos.

—¡Aghhh! ¡Kuroo, no me recuerdes eso! Temo que tenga una idea tan mala de mí…

Ay, no ¿Para qué había hablado? Aquí venían los lloriqueos de Bokuto otra vez. Decidió ignorarlo, quizá así pasaría rápido el tema.

—¡Es que es tan lindo! ¿Tal vez no me quiera? ¡¿Y si le aburro y por eso me dice que no?! ¿Le debería preguntar?

Kuroo tocó la guitarra con fuerza para que su amigo se callara. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le aconsejó que simplemente se le declarara al chico y dejara de joder.

—Empecemos.

Bo, con el ánimo renovado por la música, hizo girar sus baquetas y marcó tres tiempos con ellas antes de empezar con el compás de la canción. Así iniciaron su tarde de práctica.

/ —…— /

Al día siguiente, Tsukishima ya se encontraba en la universidad junto con Yamaguchi. Al parecer era un enorme festival del campus debido al final del verano. Era realmente grande, el rubio se preguntó si algún día terminará estudiando en un lugar como ese.

Akiteru los recogería en la noche, cuando su turno en el trabajo hubiera acabado, así que tenían todo el resto de la tarde para distraerse.

—" _A las seis de la tarde. Ojalá puedas verme en primera fila ¡Lo pasarás genial!"_

Tsukishima leía ese mensaje cada vez que Yamaguchi no lo veía. De alguna manera, le emocionaba. Faltaba menos de una hora ya para el concierto y ellos ya habían podido conseguir un lugar adelante. Los asientos de atrás se habían llenado.

—¡Tsukki, esto es genial! —le decía su amigo a su lado. Tenía un hot dog entre sus manos y la boca manchada de salsa de tomate—. Y la comida es buenísima.

—No deberías comer tanto cuando hace poco estabas mal del estómago.

El chico de pecas minimizó la gravedad haciendo un gesto con su mano.

—¡Estaré bien! Ya mismo la función va a empezar, aunque hablan de una "Función especial" para cuando termine este festival.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—Sí… aunque nadie sabe de qué se trata…—respondió con algo de desilusión.

—Bueno… habrá que quedarnos hasta el final para ver qué es ¿No?

Yamaguchi se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta alentadora de su amigo, pero no podía negar que le alegraba oír algo de emoción de su parte. Aquello le hizo sonreír ampliamente y asentir.

—¡Sí!

Kuroo y Bokuto subieron al escenario unos 20 minutos después. Este había sido armado de forma modesta en medio de una enorme área verde. Perfecto para que, el que quisiera, pudiera simplemente sentarse en el césped para disfrutar del show.

—Kuroo, ya es hora.

El mencionado miró de reojo a su amigo cuando se alejó para dirigirse al escenario. Siempre fumaba un cigarro antes de alguna presentación, le ayudaba a relajarse un poco. Estiró el cuello hacia arriba para exhalar todo el humo tóxico y vio cómo esta nube se desvanecía en el aire.

Todo saldría bien. Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Finalmente, apagó el cigarro y tomó la guitarra. Lleno de seguridad, se dirigió al público una vez que las luces los enfocaron. Todos les respondieron con la misma emoción, dispuestos a escuchar un tributo a la música rock. Y qué más pedir, de parte de los propios estudiantes de música.

Todo empezó genial.

Tetsurou notó una cabellera rubia, con rizos que brillaban también por los reflectores. Un par de veces le regaló unos guiños. Parecía que el pequeño se divertía, pues entre el ritmo de sus acordes, de su voz y el ritmo con la batería de Bokuto, juraría que veía al chico disfrutar el espectáculo.

Kuroo tenía el micrófono entre las manos, cantando con todo el sentimiento. Trataba de expresar las emociones de la letra de las canciones tal como le habían enseñado. Transmitir lo que el autor quería decir. Algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su rostro luego de un par de horas de cantar y tocar la guitarra.

La gente saltaba y alzaba los puños. Incluso el amigo de Tsukki lo hacía. Por su parte, el de gafas se limitaba a quedarse de pie y solo mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música. De alguna forma, esa tranquilidad no le sorprendió para nada. Diría que eso era parte de su encanto.

Al final de la presentación, ambos estudiantes anunciaron que tocarían una canción algo más lenta, como broche final de la noche. Lo suficiente para que la gente se relaje y esperara con calma la sorpresa de la "Función especial".

Koutaro marcó un ritmo suave con su batería, mientras Kuroo se sentaba en una silla alta y de madera, cerca del micrófono. La guitarra eléctrica fue reemplazada por una acústica y los primeros acordes de _"Wake me up when September ends"_ hicieron aparición.

El público volvió a sentarse, ya sea en alguna silla de plástico que la Facultad de Música logró proporcionar, o, ya sea en el césped.

La melodía tranquila generó que algunas personas formaran olas con los brazos y hasta vocearan la canción junto con Kuroo. La voz grave y rasposa favorecía a la canción, le daba el toque que el azabache amaba brindar cuando interpretaba alguna melodía.

—" _Summer has come and passed,_

 _The innocent can never last…"_

El pelinegro miraba de reojo a su invitado estrella. Ese invitado que se cruzó por casualidad hace tan solo un par de días. Ahora, lo tenía frente a él, en uno de sus conciertos. No podía negar que le gustaba su atención.

—" _Like mi father's come to pass,_

 _Twenty years has gone so fast…"_

Y ahora voceaba junto a él y junto al resto de los asistentes, la canción con la que pensaron sería mejor cerrar su presentación. Una vez Bokuto golpeó por última vez su batería y la canción terminó, el público aplaudió con emoción.

No pensaban que eran los mejores cantantes de la universidad. Había gente graduada que era mucho mejores que ellos. Personas que ya trabajaban en disqueras y todo eso… pero si de algo estaban seguros Bo y Tetsurou, era que eso era lo que más amaban hacer. El amor a su música, transmitirla al resto y que todos la disfruten.

Por eso agradecían tanto cuando los aplaudían de esa forma. Sentían que estaban haciéndolo bien. Que las personas se transportaran hacia los sentimientos y emociones de las letras musicales. Kuroo pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo, como una especie de abrazo, antes de inclinarse en agradecimiento.

Aquella había sido una linda velada.

Desde el lugar, podía ver que las personas comenzaban a dispersarse. Seguramente a esperar a la función de más tarde. Kuroo no perdió tiempo en apresurarse hacia el chico rubio y su amigo.

—¿Qué les ha parecido? —preguntó una vez que se reunió con ellos. El azabache sostenía una lata de cerveza helada para relajar su garganta luego de cantar.

—¡Tocan muy bien! —elogió el pequeño de pecas. Kuroo sonrió halagado y le agradeció. De todas formas, ese era su principal motivo de ser músico. Transmitir lindas emociones—. Gracias por la invitación, Kuroo-san.

—Es un placer —respondió el nombrado, con una sonrisa tranquila.

Dirigió sutilmente la mirada a Tsukishima, que no le había dicho nada hasta ahora y se mantenía al margen.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le dijo, con leve tono de burla. Era divertido fastidiar a Tsukki, no iba a negarlo.

—Tsukki también lo disfrutó. Se la pasó cantando la letra entera de la última canción —. Yamaguchi soltó unas risitas al decir eso y se ganó una mirada de desaprobación de su amigo.

—No ha estado mal —aceptó finalmente el rubio, sin querer agrandar el ego del otro aún más de lo que ya lo creía.

Tsukishima pensaba dentro de sí, sin embargo, que honestamente el mayor tenía un enorme talento para la música. Y una química increíble con el público que no le dejó despegar su atención del cantante.

Oír eso a Kuroo por alguna extraña lo hizo enormemente feliz. Rió, sin embargo, por el esfuerzo del de gafas para permanecer un tanto indiferente a todo, pero sentía que era honesto al decir que le había gustado.

—Gracias, muchachos.

Un rato después los alcanzaron Bokuto junto con Akaashi. Ambos con unas latas de cerveza también. El de cabello bicolor se veía ya un poco ebrio y traía rodeando al menor con su brazo. Kuroo vio al de rulos con una mirada pícara.

—Si no lo dejo, quizá vaya tambaleándose por todos lados…

Esa era la excusa perfecta, pensaba Tetsurou, para dejar que su amigo lo abrazara de esa manera todo lo que quedaba del festival. Rió un poco, los dos se veían tan cómodos que prefirió no fastidiarlos por su cercanía, al menos no hoy.

—Bokuto, Akaashi; ellos son Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Amablemente aceptaron venir a vernos en el espectáculo.

Los mayores saludaron con una sonrisa amistosa a los estudiantes. Yamaguchi les devolvió la sonrisa y Tsukishima solo emitió un monosílabo como saludo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a conversar y reír entre las ocurrencias de Bo, quien estaba un poco ebrio.

Por fortuna, siempre a su lado estaba Keiji quien lo controlaba. Aunque Bokuto, más que un peligro al estar borracho, era un payaso y eso ayudó a que, con sus chistes, el ambiente entre los cinco se amenizara.

Pasearon unos minutos por el campus, hasta que llegaron a una enorme aglomeración de gente. Probablemente los habían convocado para ver el nuevo espectáculo en ese lugar. Se sentía la emoción y la curiosidad de todos alrededor.

—Su universidad es realmente grande —opinó Yamaguchi, aún sorprendido de que apenas lo que habían caminado era una parte de todo el lugar.

—Te parece grande porque aún no sales de la escuela. La mayoría de las universidades son así de amplias —le contestó Akaashi con una sonrisa—. Cuando terminen la secundaria, se les abrirá un mundo completamente nuevo.

Ellos dos junto con Bokuto iban delante. Kuroo había aprovechado para poder caminar junto al rubio y poder conversar un poco más. Tsukishima lo disimulaba mucho mejor, pero igual se mantenía fijado en la universidad.

—¿Y ya has pensado en qué quieres estudiar?

—Bueno… un poco. Pero aún no me he decidido —hizo una leve mueca de disgusto—. Es fastidioso. Y problemático, porque es algo que elijes para toda una vida.

Esa clase de respuesta…

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Tsukishima?

—Diecisiete.

—Oh ¿Entonces es tu último año? —el mencionado asintió, luego de suspirar cansado—Tranquilo. La mayoría piensa como tú a esa edad. Yo también lo hacía.

Tsukki inevitablemente sonrió algo divertido.

—Suenas como un anciano.

—¡Qué cruel! —Kuroo hizo una pose de exagerada ofensa— Solo te digo lo que me pasó. Y no estoy viejo ¡Solo tengo 24! Todos pasamos por esa etapa de duda.

—Suenas igual que mi hermano…

—Si usamos una analogía, estarías diciendo que tu hermano también suena como un anciano.

Esta vez, ambos rieron, divertidos. Kuroo sentía que el de gafas se iba soltando de a pocos con esa conversación.

—Akiteru también me dice que lo piense con calma —decidió aclarar, manteniendo la sonrisa leve y metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—Probablemente tenga razón ¿No?

—Sí…

Le echó un vistazo al músico, que caminaba relajado a su lado. Se veía bastante feliz, los ojos le brillaban con las pequeñas lámparas que alumbraban los jardines. Escaneó con algo más de curiosidad y se dio cuenta que traía un tatuaje de una media luna, justo en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se sacudió la cabeza y regresó la mirada al frente.

De nuevo ¡¿Por qué se le quedaba mirando?!

—Kuroo.

El aludido lo miró con curiosidad luego del llamado y una sonrisa de interés se esbozó en rostro.

—¿Tú cómo supiste que querías ser músico?

El chico se veía tan interesado en saber la respuesta que el azabache se llenó de ternura. Le revolvió los rizos dorados con diversión, a pesar de la mala cara que el otro le dio por eso. Sonrió y buscó las palabras correctas para expresarse.

—Hay cosas a las que simplemente te sientes atraído… —decía, expresando lo que realmente le llevó a tomar esa decisión—. Sin explicación. Cosas de las que quieres ser parte. La música fue un amor desde el principio, esas cosas no se piensan, Tsukki.

El menor abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido. Sonaba como si el pelinegro hubiera confesado una pequeña parte de sí, bastante especial. Sonaba serio respecto a la música.

—Depende de ti… de cómo quieras que ese interés sea parte de tu vida.

—Ya veo…

—Es eso… atracción.

Inconscientemente, Kuroo dirigió su mirada al menor luego de decir esa palabra. Tsukishima le devolvió la mirada y de inmediato se sintió algo entre ambos. Era una sensación parecida a cuando el músico retuvo de la muñeca al de gafas en la discoteca. La piel se le erizó un poco y Tsukki aguantó la respiración.

Esos ojos eran tan intensos, que el rubio, mentalmente, temía que sus piernas fueran a temblar por cómo su mirada lo devoraba con los segundos. Se relamió algo los labios, que de pronto los tenía secos.

Ni siquiera notaron cuando habían parado de caminar y se mantenían viéndose fijamente. Kuroo notaba cómo la piel pálida del menor brillaba con la luz de la luna y cómo su boca ahora estaba entreabierta. Era claro que el pequeño quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían.

Tetsurou se preguntó qué pasaría si se atrevía a tocar esos labios.

—A-Atrac-

No pudo terminar de decir la palabra, pues fueron sorprendidos por los gritos de emoción de todos los demás. Alarmados, volvieron en sí. Tsukishima se cubrió el rostro con el brazo y desvió la mirada. Todo eso había sido tan extraño. Kuroo también desvió algo la mirada hasta que notó que Bo, Akaashi y Yamaguchi los alcanzaron corriendo.

—¡Miren arriba! —gritó con emoción Bokuto.

Los fuegos artificiales hicieron aparición en el cielo nocturno. La sorpresa del festival por fin del verano era cerrarlo con una presentación de pirotecnia. Colores, brillos y formas enormes pintaba el lienzo azul oscuro del firmamento.

Todos en el lugar mantenían su vista en el espectáculo. Era una grandiosa forma de cerrar el festival, pensaba Kuroo. Su facultad se había lucido ese año.

Vio que Yamaguchi se tomaba una foto junto con Tsukishima, con los fuegos artificiales de fondo. Mientras, Bokuto le besaba con cariño la mejilla a Akaashi. Se alegraba que, por lo menos, su amigo se haya armado de valor para invitar a Keiji al evento. Parecía que Bo no podía ser aún más feliz esa noche.

—¡Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, Kuroo-san, tomémonos unas fotos también!

El pequeño de pecas se dirigió animoso hacia el par, con quien al parecer había congeniado muy bien luego de conversar con ellos esa tarde. Se alegraba por los dos mayores, nunca hacía mal tener unos amigos más.

—Pues entonces aprovechemos y tomémonos una foto también, Tsukki.

Kuroo se acercó al otro cual cazador, bromeando. Parecía que el rubio era muy renuente a las fotos. Si no fuera porque le pasó el brazo por los hombros al más joven, seguramente Tsukishima habría huido.

Juntó un poco sus cabezas y sonrió para la cámara. Los rulos dorados como el sol le hicieron algo de cosquillas en la frente y eso hizo que sonría aún más. Una vez tomada la captura, Tetsurou vio complacido la foto. Los fuegos artificiales los alumbraban a ambos, con los árboles de los jardines detrás y la mueca tan propia del chico de secundaria.

—Se ve bien —opinó Kuroo, mientras guardaba su celular con una sonrisa triunfante.

—No me gustan las fotos —se defendió Tsukki, cerrándose la cremallera de su chaqueta debido a que sintió algo de frío.

—Ya. Prometo no mostrársela a nadie más.

Sin reprimirse, le guiñó un ojo en broma. Dios, cómo amaba el rostro enojado de Tsukishima por esos gestos. Podría fastidiarlo de esa forma todo el día.

—¡Kuroo-san! —urgía Yamaguchi, unos pasos más adelante— ¡Tsukki!

Y es que los fuegos artificiales acabarían pronto y quería tener fotos con todos ellos. Luego de unos minutos, pudieron obtenerlas. Se intercambiaron algunas por los móviles, al igual que los teléfonos. Tsukishima se mantuvo algo callado todo el resto del tiempo y Kuroo se preguntó si, quizá, se habría pasado de la raya con tomarse aquella foto juntos.

Cuando llegó la hora de que los recogieran, los tres universitarios los acompañaron hasta la entrada principal. Probablemente Akiteru ya estaría estacionado y esperando.

—Nos alegra que se hayan divertido. Nos mantendremos todos en contacto ¿No? —propuso el azabache con una sonrisa amigable—. Cuando quieran volver, solo nos hacen una llamada y podemos salir ¿Sí?

Bokuto concordó con emoción y alzando los brazos. Akaashi trataba de calmarlo mientras Yamaguchi reía levemente por toda la situación.

—¡Claro! Hablaremos luego —. Yamaguchi sonrió ampliamente y se despidió con la mano antes de dirigirse camino al estacionamiento. Ese domingo había sido genial, le encantaría repetirlo.

—Entonces cuídense mucho —Akaashi sonrió de forma amable también e imitó la acción. Se despidió con la mano y de parte de Bokuto también les dijo 'Adiós'.

—¡Cuídate, Yamaguchi! ¡Tsukki!

—Gracias…—dijo el rubio. Alzó su mano en despedida y dio la vuelta lentamente.

—Tsukki —lo llamó Kuroo. El adolescente paró en seco al oír su nombre de los labios del otro, pero no volteó a verlo. Su rostro le quemaba—. Hablemos pronto.

La figura delgada del rubio asintió levemente a la petición y siguió su camino. Pudo escuchar al músico suspirar a lo lejos, mientras comenzaba a irse con sus otros dos amigos de la universidad.

Tsukishima sabía que era obvio lo nervioso que se puso luego de las miradas, antes de que iniciaran los fuegos artificiales. Su corazón le había latido con fuerza ante el contacto visual y se había quedado sin palabras. De alguna forma, se había sentido expuesto y eso no le había gustado. Es que era tan propio de él querer adueñarse completamente de su cuerpo, de sus reacciones. Actuar luego de pensar.

Sin embargo, bastó solo una mirada de Kuroo para hacer temblar a sus defensas y eso lo había dejado pensando. Se sentía extraño y ahora, cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que el mayor estuvo de tocarle el rostro, su corazón latía más rápido.

Con esos mismos pensamientos regresó a su casa, mientras Yamaguchi le contaba a su hermano mayor todo lo que habían hecho ese día. No se sentía en paz, como le gustaba.

Sus días de tranquilidad se habían visto interrumpidos.

Los ojos de Kuroo seguían en su memoria.

Y ahora estaba confundido.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí.**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido? Por favor, no se repriman en decirme todos sus comentarios de la historia! Que yo los atesoro con mucho cariño y los leo con atención ¡Cualquier sugerencia será aceptada!**_

 _ **Solo tienen que escribir cualquier cosa que quieran en la cajita y presionar el "Post review" x)**_

 _ **Personalmente me gusta mucho la relación de Tsukishima y Kuroo, siento que de alguna forma Kuroo al ser mayor le muestra nuevas cosas de la vida que le sorprenden a nuestro Megane-kun x3 Y ni hablar de Bokuto y Akaashi: mamá y papá búho ¡Si son puro amor y ternura! ¡x3**_

 _ **¡De nuevo, gracias por la acogida de la historia! Me seguiré esforzando para que el fic les siga gustando :')**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben, nos vemos el siguiente domingo.**_

 _ **Annlu Namikaze**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Hola! Vengo con el nuevo capítulo y Dios, les juro que me emocioné(¿) y es que bueno, la OTP nos emociona a todas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de nuevo, sepan que atesoro cada uno de ellos y me pone tan feliz que apoyen el fic. Me motiva a mejorar más solo por ustedes ;A;**_

 _ **Como siempre, la beta de esta historia es la bella Nolee Ramvel de mi kokoro, que la aprecio mucho y le agradezco demasiado por su ayuda ; ;**_

 _ **No quiero ponerme parlanchina así que ya les dejo el capi, de corazón, espero que lo disfruten! Y nos vemos más abajo!**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Tecleaba rápidamente mientras miraba con concentración la pantalla de su laptop. Le dolía un poco la espalda por la posición. Aquella exposición para su clase estaba casi terminada, pero haber permanecido tantas horas encorvado le estaba pasando factura.

Akaashi estaba sentado en el sofá y la computadora en la mesita de café de la sala, frente a él. Sus dedos se movían ágilmente, mientras escribía sus conclusiones casi de forma natural. Bokuto a su lado, se sorprendía de lo rápido que era el otro para generar ideas tan completas en segundos.

—A mí me convencerías de inmediato, Akaashi. Se nota que sabes lo que escribes —. Bokuto se acomodó un poco mejor a su lado, mientras hacía que su rodilla chocara levemente con la de él.

El menor lo vio de reojo antes de sonreír un poco, divertido, y le siguió el juego. Movía su rodilla contra la de él. El de cabellos desordenados lo notó y aprovechó para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del lindo chico. No tuvo ningún reclamo por eso y eso le hizo sonreír aún más.

—Gracias. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

—Pero… ¿No quisieras descansar un rato? Llevas horas así —, susurró, como un niño sugiriendo cometer una travesura.

Él le respondió negando la cabeza.

—Me falta tan poco que no quiero tenerlo como pendiente. Sería quitarme un peso más de encima.

—Oh, vamos —puchereó el mayor—, solo un ratito. Ni siquiera vas a darte cuenta de los pocos segundos que vas a descansar —. Insistió. Al ver que sus palabras no eran oídas, recurrió a besar la mejilla de su adorable compañía, luego descendió hacia la mandíbula y delineó el largo cuello con sus labios. El sabor de la piel ajena era tan adictiva que Bokuto no quería dejar ni un solo rincón sin probar.

Akaashi se estremeció ante el contacto y sus dedos pararon al instante. Intentó respirar hondo para no dejarse llevar por el calor de esos labios en su cuello.

—Bokuto-san… —empezó, en busca de alguna forma de negociación para que lo deje terminar su trabajo en paz.

—Keiji —, le interrumpió al instante. La verdad era que no estaba en su mente parar lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ya había pasado un tiempo sin que hubiera podido besarlo, quería tener un poco de él.

Sonrió triunfante al ver las mejillas del menor teñirse de un sutil rosa al oír su nombre. Bokuto no solía usarlo, pero cuando lo hacía, Akaashi dejaba caer considerablemente una parte de su defensa.

El de cabellos rizados lo vio algo confundido y queriendo cubrir su leve sonrojo con el brazo. Punto para Bokuto, porque al fin había dejado de prestarle atención a su tarea en la computadora.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Keiji —repitió, ignorando por completo la pregunta. Llevó una mano a su nuca y lo atrajo hacía sí. El de ojos almendrados no pudo evitar que sus labios choquen.

Quizá sería que Akaashi en realidad era muy débil ante Bokuto o que este no podía contenerse con el otro, que no hubo ninguna objeción cuando comenzaron a mover sus labios en sincronía.

Afortunadamente estaban solo ellos dos en el departamento, así que no tenían que contenerse.

—Nngh… Kuroo-san vendrá en cualquier momento… —intentó razonar el menor, pero apenas y podía pronunciar palabras en medio del beso.

Bokuto le mordió levemente el inferior, haciéndolo gemir bajito. Era una señal para que dejara de preocuparse.

—Concéntrate solo en mí —susurró en medio de un gruñido. Aprovechó para introducir su lengua y buscar la ajena, así el beso se profundizaba más. Sentía que aquel chico le hacía perder su control rápidamente y quería beberse todo de él.

Akaashi cayó finalmente ante él por completo y enrolló sus brazos en el más grande para atraerlo. Su voz grave caló hasta dentro de sí y no le dio opción alguna más que la de obedecer el mandado.

Era increíble la capacidad que tenía Bokuto para que centre completamente toda su atención en él, diciendo las palabras correctas. Dejó de pensar completamente en su trabajo mientras lo seguía besando y sentía de pronto el cojín del sofá en su espalda.

El de cabello bicolor abusó de los delgados labios ajenos. Lamió su inferior antes de morderlo de nuevo, Akaashi sabía que seguramente sus labios quedarían algo hinchados. Luego siguió dejando un rastro de besos en su quijada, su cuello de nuevo y el espacio entre este y sus hombros. En medio de los suspiros del menor, succionó un poco. La acción hizo que el chico arqueara un poco su espalda, en medio de un leve gemido, y dejó una marca para cualquiera que se atreviera a fijar sus ojos en él.

Bokuto no podía contenerse en ser territorial. Le enfermaba alguna situación donde otro osara tocar a Keiji.

Las manos grandes y rasposas de Koutaro subieron por los costados del menor, alzando con total confianza la tela de la playera, hasta descubrir los botones rosas que se veían realmente tentadores en ese instante.

La vista era exquisita. Akaashi tenía los labios hinchados y el cabello desarreglado, mientras la piel de su plano abdomen y pecho estaban expuestos. Esa piel era pálida y tersa. Quería recorrerla con su lengua.

El de lindos ojos se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo, muy avergonzado. Los ojos grandes del mayor se lo estaban devorando con la mirada.

—Eres… hermoso… —pensó en voz alta, haciendo que el sonrojo del otro solo creciera más. Qué adorable.

Quería verlo disfrutar más, sus labios llegaron a tomar uno de los pezones con sus labios y jugueteó con ellos. Akaashi gimió más sin contenerse. Era de conocimiento de Bokuto que él era sumamente sensible en esa zona y él nunca desaprovechaba eso.

Su espalda se volvió a arquear, Koutaro la acarició con sus manos. De arriba abajo, era tan suave y delgada. Los ojos almendrados estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras el resto del cuerpo luchaba por no emitir tantos sonidos vergonzosos, pero era una batalla perdida.

Ambos nombres salían de sus bocas, brotaban varias veces de esto en medio del placer. A pesar de que no habían aclarado el tipo de relación que traían, estaban muy bien enterados del deseo mutuo que tenían. Akaashi sabía que lo que hacían no duraría mucho si seguían en ese plan, pero, al igual que Bokuto, ambos tenían miedo de que lo que compartían no fuera lo mismo para el otro.

Y así sufrir un rechazo.

Uno no podía imaginarse perder al otro y convivir sin los sentimientos que poco a poco habían comenzado a desarrollar. Por desgracia, no sabían que el temor lo tenían ambos.

Y por consecuencia, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso definitivo.

Aquel donde por fin podían aclarar lo verdaderamente sentían por el otro. Aquel sentir que se camuflaba entre las caricias cómplices y besos que se daban.

—¡BO! ¡A que no sabes! ¡Aprobé el exa-…

Todo lo que los envolvía se desvaneció en un solo y fugaz instante cuando Kuroo abrió la puerta del departamento rápidamente. Se les quedó mirando, congelado, en el marco de la puerta mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo desde el sofá.

—… examen…

El moreno inspeccionó la escena donde Akaashi tenía su playera levantada completamente y tanto él como Bokuto estaban despeinados. Sin mencionar que su mejor amigo estaba entre las piernas del menor. Era claro lo que estaba pasando hasta hace unos segundos.

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo más, con sus expresiones paralizadas igual que sus cuerpos, hasta que a Kuroo se le cayó la cajetilla de jugo que tenía en la mano.

—¡Ah! Vaya, qué torpe —Kuroo habló, mientras Akaashi se bajó al instante su playera de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con un cojín. El moreno sabía que el chico iba a matar a su mejor amigo luego—. Yo… limpiaré eso luego. Vamos, vamos, ustedes continúen que yo me iré a mi cuarto y les daré su privacidad de nuevo, pícaros.

Les guiñó un ojo a ambos y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. En cuanto cerró la puerta pudo oír del otro lado a Akaashi refunfuñar y regañar a su amigo. Los reclamos subieron de volumen y hasta oyó un momento a Bokuto rogar que no lo golpeara con la laptop.

Se rió entre dientes sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que era malo burlarse de Bo por su desgracia pero tampoco era que sonara como si no hubiera sido él la de la iniciativa de besuquearse en medio de la sala.

Ahora que por fin había dado un fastidioso examen, tenía algo de tiempo libre. Por inercia, se lanzó a su cama y lo primero que hizo fue sacar su teléfono para poder hablar con Tsukishima.

Habían pasado un par de semanas en los que comenzaron a hablar por chat. Kuroo había logrado conocer un poco más al chico. No eran demasiados los aspectos que conoces en tan solo dos semanas y media, pero sentía que estaba avanzando bastante.

En su amistad, claro…

Le envió un mensaje preguntándole por su día, donde él respondía que había sido totalmente tranquilo y normal. Kuroo pensó que, como siempre, él tenía que insistir para poder sacarle algunas palabras más al de gafas.

Ahora sabía que Tsukishima era uno de los mejores de su clase, en una escuela que tenía el presentimiento de haber oído antes en algún lugar. Solo tenía un hermano que se llama Akiteru.

Ah. Y su nombre era Kei.

Kei.

Sonaba tan bien, pero apostaba a que el menor no querría que lo llamara así tan pronto. Hasta se podía imaginar su mueca de reproche por tratarlo con tanta confianza. Si Kuroo quería que el chico no se enfadara con él, respetaría al menos su pedido de seguirle tratando como 'Tsukishima'.

Hizo una mueca de puchero ¿Por qué Tsukishima tardaba tanto en contestar? Aunque, en el lapso que se quedó esperando, recordó que casi se saltaba la cena. Se puso de pie de nuevo y agradeció que podía llegar a la cocina sin tener que pasar por la sala, donde su amigo y Akaashi seguramente seguían.

Se preparó un sándwich tostado y tomó una lata de cerveza. No era la mejor cena, pero esa semana habían olvidado hacer las compras en el súper mercado.

—Por un momento creí que Akaashi no me iba a querer volver a hablar, me asusté —dijo de pronto Bokuto, quien había entrado a la cocina y suspiraba aliviado—. Se enojó bastante.

Kuroo le sonrió socarrón.

—Te preocupas demasiado, veo muy improbable que él te pudiera hacer la ley del hielo. O al menos no parece que podría hacer eso mucho tiempo.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió ilusionado—, bueno, como disculpa, pienso llevarlo a cenar.

El menor lo vio como si estuviera realmente ofendido.

—Mientras tanto yo sobrevivo con pan y cerveza. Gracias, hermano —. Fingió dolor y darle la espalda totalmente dolido.

—Hermano…—susurró conmovido y fue a encararlo—, sabes que eres especial, hermano.

—No es cierto. A él hasta lo llevas a cenar…

—Pero es que, hermano, si algún día me caso con Akaashi ¡Tú serás el padrino de bodas!

Tetsurou se puso una mano en el pecho y lo vio con emoción a los ojos.

—Bo…

—Tetsu…

—Pero bueno —terminó Kuroo la conversación exageradamente emocional, riendo un poco—, primero debes pedirle ser tu novio, luego comprometerte y al final te casas.

Bokuto agachó la cabeza, en señal de derrota. Otra vez ese tema.

—Lo sé…

Se escuchó entonces a Akaashi llamar a su amigo desde la sala, parecía que su mal humor podría amenazar con volver si él tardaba. Bo se sobresaltó por la sorpresa y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto.

—Distráelo mientras busco mis llaves, por favor, no recuerdo dónde las dejé anoche —. Luego de eso, ingresó a su habitación. Entonces, Kuroo, como buen amigo que era, iba a ir a la sala para ayudarlo.

—Parece que he sido muy inoportuno —dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba en el sofá pequeño de la sala, junto al más grande donde estaba sentado Akaashi guardando su computadora.

El mencionado exhaló pesadamente y solo negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi culpa por seguirle la corriente aun sabiendo que tú podrías entrar en cualquier momento —, cerró su mochila y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello. Los rizos estaban desordenados —. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada aquí.

—Tan maduro como siempre —elogió el mayor, dando un sorbo a su cerveza. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y siguió hablando—. Parece que estabas trabajando en tu computadora.

—Es el plan para la excursión de los niños mañana. Lo terminaré en mi casa, aquí no pude —siguió refunfuñando. Kuroo sonrió divertido.

—¿Estudias para ser maestro de Jardín de infantes, no?

—Así es.

—Ciertamente es una profesión muy dulce, nadie se lo esperaría de ti —, pensó por un momento—, aunque cuidas tan bien de Bo que no me sorprende que tengas un instinto paternal.

—Una cosa es cuidar a unos niños en un museo sobre dinosaurios y otra sería cuidar a Bokuto-san para que no intente subirse a algunos de los esqueletos armados y en exhibición.

—Apostaría que se montaría sobre el enorme Tiranosaurio Rex que tienen ahí —Kuroo asentía con la cabeza, convencido de eso.

Akaashi rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, ni siquiera le des la idea…

—¡Espera!

El menor lo vio confundido de pronto y Kuroo parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

—¿La excursión de esos pequeños demonios es a ese museo donde exponen sobre dinosaurios? —, Akaashi asintió a la pregunta —, entonces ¿Crees que me puedas dar un par de pases para exposición? Por favor, Akaashi ¡Sé de alguien a quien le encantaría eso!

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Tsukishima no dejaba de hablar de cuánto le gustaban esas cosas. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visto _Jurassic_ _Park_ y _Jurassic_ _World_ , incluso la foto de su _Whatssap_ era la de un dinosaurio. Le encantaban.

—… Sabes que debo preguntar antes a quién piensas llevar —, respondió Akaashi con cautela.

—¡No es Bokuto! —se apresuró en responder—, es Tsukishima.

—¿Le gustan los dinosaurios? Bueno…—el menor pareció quedarse pensando por un rato. El rubio parecía alguien que tenía la compostura suficiente para cuidar que el músico no haga ninguna tontería en público—, supongo que no hay problema…

Kuroo sonrió y le agradeció al menor. Apenas estuvieran en el lugar, Akaashi le daría los pases. Mientras tanto, tenía que darle la sorpresa al rubio ya. Era algo tarde, seguramente ya habría terminado sus deberes de la escuela y podría conversar un rato con él.

—Tsukki.

—'¿Me has llamado?'

—Te tengo una sorpresa, pequeño. Sé que te va a encantar.

/ —…— /

Tsukishima mentiría si dijera que se esperaba esa invitación. Ni siquiera era fin de semana para pensar en salir a algún lado, pero bastó solo que Kuroo mencionara la palabra 'dinosaurio' para que estuviera ese día ahí, esperando en la puerta de su escuela, mientras todos los demás se iban a casa.

—Entonces hoy no regresaremos juntos ¿No? —preguntó Yamaguchi, mirando su teléfono para preguntar si podían recogerlo ese día.

Tsukishima asintió.

—¿Dijiste que irías a una exposición en un museo? ¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas?

—…La persona con la que voy las tiene.

El de pecas parpadeó con curiosidad y se acercó un poquito más para poder susurrarle.

—¿Y con quién vas? —se quedó pensando unos segundos y su mueca cambió a una de emoción—, ¡¿Es una cita?!

El rubio de inmediato le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y no dijera eso tan alto. Miró alrededor y por sorpresa nadie lo había oído, pero no quería arriesgarse.

—No —respondió finalmente, aunque algo por dentro no se sentía tan seguro de esa respuesta—, pero agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie de esto. Por favor, cúbreme.

—¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? —preguntó el otro, preocupado—. Para empezar tendría que regresar solo porque sería raro si me ven aquí sin ti…

—Exacto —acordó el rubio—, a mis papás no les gustaría para nada si saben que salí con esta persona.

La intuición de Yamaguchi entonces le dio la respuesta por sí sola.

—¿Es Kuroo-san? —Tsukishima no contestó, lo cual significaba que había atinado— ¿Saldrás con él? ¿A él también le gustan los dinosaurios?

—…Sí… —dijo, aunque en realidad mentía porque no lo sabía. Sin embargo, sería menos sospechoso si decía que al moreno le gustaba el tema de la exposición. Sería como cuando dos amigos van al concierto de su artista favorito. No se oía raro…—Así que es por eso, Yamaguchi, por favor. Diles que se me agotó la batería del celular y fui a tu casa a hacer los deberes.

El castaño puso pose pensativa. El problema no era ayudar a su amigo, sino mentir. Porque aunque sonaba feo, realmente tendría que mentir para cubrirlo y él se ponía muy nervioso cuando tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, Tsukishima se veía extrañamente ilusionado con eso, como pocas veces lo había visto.

Era difícil decirle que no a su amigo cuando lo veía con los ojos brillando de emoción. Luego de unos minutos, aceptó.

—De acuerdo. Pero me debes un dulce de la pastelería.

—Hecho.

Tsukishima le sonrió un poco en agradecimiento y Yamaguchi lo hizo también. Se quedaron en la puerta unos segundos más, Kuroo se estaba tomando su tiempo para llegar, pensaba el más alto.

—Tsukishima-kun ¿Hoy los van a recoger en auto?

Una voz dulce y delicada llamó la atención de ambos. Los chicos bajaron un poco la cabeza para poder divisar a la linda chica de cabellera dorada y corta. Sus ojos chocolate los veían con curiosidad.

—No, tengo unos asuntos que hacer y Yamaguchi me acompaña hasta que vengan por mí —respondió en un tono neutral, regresando su vista al frente.

Yachi estaba acostumbrada al trato frío del otro, así que no le extrañaba esa forma de responderle… Vio a Yamaguchi que también estaba ahí y le sonrió como saludo.

—¿Y tú qué haces por aquí, Yachi-san? —le dijo el de pecas. Su compañía siempre era grata para él, ella actuaba de una manera tan tierna y amigable sin pensarlo siquiera.

—Pues mi amiga enfermó y solía regresar con ella a casa pero bueno… hoy no vino. Pensaba preguntarle a Tsukishima-kun si quería pero no puede.

—Ya veo…

—¡Pero no se preocupen! No es como si viviera demasiado lejos, nos vemos luego —. Agitó un poco su mano en despedida y con toda la intención de marcharse del lugar.

—Yamaguchi puede acompañarte.

Ambos miraron al rubio sorprendido por su propuesta. Tsukishima no solía hablar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

La rubia por inercia vio al castaño y agitó las manos rápidamente, al igual que su cabeza.

—¡De verdad! No quiero molestar, t-tranquilos…

—Él no tiene tampoco con quien regresar, es mejor que regresar solos ¿No?

El pecoso no sabía dónde esconderse, pues aunque le gustaba la idea, sentía que se iba a poner completamente sonrojado si se quedaba solo con la compañía de la chica linda. Y ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta de por qué ya que era muy inocente.

Yachi miró algo expectante a su amigo y Tsukki decidió seguir convenciéndolos.

—Yamaguchi quería compañía pero como yo no puedo, no va a negarse.

Parecía que con eso la chica pensó que no sería una mala idea. El de piel oliva aguantó la respiración para intentar calmarse. Kei estaba convencido de que ella estaría segura yendo con él, pero apostaba que el otro estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas calmarse.

—De acuerdo —le sonrió al de pecas y luego se despidió de Tsukki de nuevo—, gracias, Tsukishima-kun.

—No hay problema.

Unos pasos más adelante, cuando ya se habían comenzado a alejar unos cuantos pasos, la rubia volteó de nuevo y habló algo fuerte para que el de gafas la oiga.

—Por cierto, uno de estos días iré a tu casa, Tsukishima-kun —dijo antes de voltear y retomar su rumbo.

Tsukishima suspiró algo cansado por eso. No era como si tuviera la mejor relación de todas con Yachi pero tenía que, gracias al acuerdo familiar de sus padres. Ella no era mala, pero se estaría engañando a sí mismo si dijera que podía imaginar pasando el resto de su vida con ella.

Era increíble, en pleno siglo XXI, que siguieran haciendo esas cosas. Tsukishima se enojó demasiado en su momento, pero al final entendió que ella sí era buena persona y no merecía ser tratada cruelmente. Aparentemente ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, respetando a sus padres. Sin embargo, la forma en que ella miraba a Yamaguchi y cómo su amigo era un manojo de nervios a su lado, le hacía mucho dudar de sus verdaderas emociones.

Tener que cuidar los intereses familiares debido al dinero era una real molestia.

—¿Es una linda escena, verdad?

Una voz grave y conocida casi le hizo saltar de la sorpresa. Kuroo había llegado justo en ese instante en su motocicleta y aún tenía el casco encima. El rubio lo examinó apenas un poco más y notó que llevaba de nuevo una chaqueta de cuero.

Echó un vistazo alrededor y afortunadamente ya todos se habían ido, pero es que de verdad se había tardado. Era el último en la entrada de la escuela.

—El amor de la escuela. Ah, qué tiempos. Solo falta que llueva y compartan la sombrilla como un par de tórtolos.

—No son novios —debatió el menor.

El moreno se mostró algo sorprendido pero finalmente rió entre dientes.

—Por la forma en que él la mira, diría que no falta mucho para que eso cambie.

Tsukishima bufó, pues él comentaba sin saber realmente la situación de todo, pero no podía culparlo. No le gustaba arrastrar a otras personas a sus propios problemas, no tenían que. Lo único que haría sería perjudicarlo.

Y por alguna razón… no quería perjudicar a Kuroo.

—Como sea, te tardaste bastante —, reclamó como un leve reproche, frunciendo el ceño. Kuroo sonrió divertido por eso y le pellizcó la nariz.

—No me mires así. —El rubio le había regalado una mirada fea por hacerle eso— Sería un poco raro que un escolar suba a la motocicleta de un extraño ¿No crees que sería mejor que no te vieran en esa situación?

Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado porque el mayor tenía razón.

—Como diría cierto lindo rubio, me veo como un vago pero voy a la universidad —decía para fastidiarlo, con una sonrisa de lado—. Soy más listo de lo que aparento.

—Cállate.

El pelinegro rió antes de pasarle el casco del copiloto e invitarlo a subirse a la moto. Le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al pequeño, sus reacciones no tenían precio.

—Me podría ir a mi casa ahora por lo que dijiste —le susurró en un intento de amenaza, a Kuroo le brillaron los ojos por el leve desafío.

—Te quedarías sin ver la genial exposición ¿Quién pierde aquí?

Aceptó a regañadientes ponerse el casco entonces y se colocó detrás, rodeando la cintura ajena con los brazos. Pronto, el motor de la _Harley_ rugió con fuerza y enrumbaron al museo, donde Akaashi ya los aguardaba con muchos niños en fila y unos pases en la mano.

Sería difícil describir la emoción en los ojos de Tsukishima cuando ingresaron al lugar, cientos de estatuas, cuadros y restos arqueológicos que todo fanático de ese tema soñaría con ver. Kuroo sonreía al ver al más joven tan emocionado, le tomaba foto a todo lo que estuviera permitido, mientras que cuando llegaron a la tienda de recuerdos del lugar, parecía como un niño en una juguetería.

El más alto compró tantas cosas entre llaveros, pósters, gorros, etc, que cuando se le acabó el dinero y vio un peluche exclusivo del lugar, en forma de Tiranosaurio, no sabía qué hacer para conseguirlo.

Por lo que el mayor amablemente ofreció regalárselo. Tsukishima aseguró que le devolvería el dinero en cuanto lo tuviera pero el moreno negó con la cabeza y le dijo que lo tomara como un gesto de su parte.

Así tratara de no pensarlo, Tetsurou se quedaba viendo de reojo el rostro feliz de Tsukishima mientras abrazaba su peluche y seguían caminando por el lugar. Se había oscurecido ya y decidieron darse una vuelta por los jardines del museo. Había algunos faroles y las flores olían delicioso. El clima fresco del inicio del otoño era propicio para que el ambiente fuera agradable.

Se dieron unas cuantas vueltas, ya que el lugar no era demasiado grande, antes de sentarse en una de las tantas bancas. Al centro de todo el lugar tenían una laguna pequeña donde se podía ver algunos anfibios que cuidaban en el museo.

—Se ve que la estás pasando bien ¿Te gusta el peluche, no?

Tsukishima no podía negarle eso, pero tampoco quería verse patético por lo emocionado que lo ponía haber podido comprar tantas cosas y también llevarse ese enorme muñeco de felpa.

—Tomaré tu silencio como un sí —Kuroo sonrió complacido por el leve sonrojo del rubio, parecía que le había leído el pensamiento y eso lo avergonzaba.

—¿Cómo conseguiste los pases de Akaashi-san? ¿Cómo supiste de esta exposición? —inició, pues había algunos aspectos que le daban curiosidad de todo aquello.

—Akaashi iba a traer a unos niños de excursión y casualmente le sobraron unos pases. Me dijo que era de dinosaurios y de inmediato pensé en ti.

…

Ah, bueno, esa última frase sonó un poco comprometedora. Tetsurou esperaba que la vergüenza no tiñera sus mejillas ni de forma sutil. Sin embargo, en el otro sí lo hizo y, Dios, seguía pensando que eso era adorable.

—Digo… me acordé de que cierto chico de la escuela es un fanático de eso. Y te ofrecí venir.

—No tiene de malo que esté en último año y me gusten los dinosaurios —refunfuñó aún algo avergonzado.

Kuroo rió entre dientes, pero prefirió no contestar a eso. Era un poco infantil, pero eso lo hacía tierno, al menos eso creía. Pero a Tsukishima le podría hacer enojar por lo que prefirió no decir nada.

—Por cierto, tu escuela es de alta sociedad… ¿O me parece?

Tsukishima se mostró un poco preocupado por la pregunta. No le gustaba hablar del dinero de su familia, de verdad, lo detestaba. Quería que las personas lo conociera por cómo era y, por desgracia, cuando se enteraban de que eran de alta clase mucha gente se volvía ambiciosa y falsa.

Y él detestaba a esa escoria de gente.

—Tengo una beca —mintió. Como muchas veces, como con muchas personas…

—No me sorprende, luces como un chico listo —. El mayor le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que el otro rodara los ojos.

—No me gustan los estereotipos.

No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué le contaba tantas cosas al pelinegro, no solo ahora, sino por las conversaciones en el celular. Un par de veces se habían llamado para hablar y todas esas la charla se había extendido hasta en un par de horas.

Se sorprendía de la capacidad que tenía el otro de hacerle conversación. Hasta ahora solo había pasado con su amigo de la infancia, Yamaguchi, y en su familia, pero nadie más…

Vieron a algunas parejas pasar, como en todo lugar público. Andaba de la mano o conversaban con el otro, sonriendo, abrazándose.

—Así se verán tus amigos con solo el tiempo…—murmuró Tetsurou como una idea al aire, mirando de forma desinteresada a unos novios caminar de la mano frente a ellos.

—¿Yamaguchi? No lo sé, parece que primero tartamudearía antes de poder decirle algo. No sabe lo que se siente tener pareja.

Kuroo lo vio con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y tú sí, Tsukki?

—No, nunca he hecho esas cosas…

El ambiente se tornó un poco extraño entonces, Kuroo se volvió un poco más callado, igual que Tsukishima. El mayor tragaba con algo de dificultad y lo miraba de reojo al otro. Este se refugiaba en su peluche, con el que se ocultaba la mitad del rostro.

La pareja frente a ellos se comenzó a dar algunos besos. Eran castos, pero varios. En los labios, el chico le besaba las mejillas y mantenían sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Se siente bien? —Preguntó entonces el rubio, captando la atención del moreno con curiosidad—. El besar. Siempre lo hacen las parejas, como si fuera tan genial para no dejar de repetirlo. Aunque sea una molestia para los demás y de todas maneras lo hacen en público.

—Es difícil de explicar si nunca has besado a alguien… solo cuando lo sientas por ti mismo, lo entenderás.

—Parece que tú sí lo has hecho mucho.

El mayor volvió a sonreír divertido e hizo una pose de que estaba sumamente ofendido. Una mano en el pecho y negando con la cabeza lentamente.

—Tsukki… —el rubio lo miró con una clara incredulidad si es que él trataba de decir lo contrario. El chico tenía buena intuición, lo admitía—. Está bien, camas en muchas he dormido, pero relaciones serias… solo dos.

—¿De veras?

—No miento con cosas serias —respondió. Suspiró ante los recuerdos y pasó su brazo detrás de Tsukki de forma inconsciente—. Pero no funcionaron. Supongo que no eran las personas para mí… no era el sentimiento que creía tener.

Tsukishima lo vio algo confundido. Evidentemente, al no tener a alguien en su historial le haría más complicado entender esos temas, pensó el mayor. Le despeinó un poco los cabellos, como si fuera un niño.

—Ah, míralos de nuevo —dijo Tsukishima, refiriéndose a la misma pareja de antes—. Ahí lo repiten ¿Es un beso tan grandioso? Qué molestia.

—Como digo… si no lo sientes tú, no lo entenderás…

Otro silencio los envolvió entonces y Tsukishima se abrazó más fuerte al peluche, pensando. Una idea se le había cruzado por la mente y por más que quisiera, no podía alejarla. Sabía que si no lo decía, iba a ser una verdadera molestia porque no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que lo diga.

—Entonces enséñame.

Kuroo lo miró con una sonrisa de confusión ¿A qué se refería?

—Tsukki ¿Qué dices?

—Bésame.

Era difícil describir el rostro de Kuroo en ese momento. Casi se le cae la mandíbula y no supo qué contestar por varios segundos. Tsukishima se arrepintió casi al instante de haber dicho eso porque ahora se moría de vergüenza. Sin embargo, se esforzaba en no demostrarlo y su rostro permanecía lo más sereno y determinado posible.

Seguramente la idea de esa petición se había desencadenado de los pensamientos que lo atormentaron luego del concierto y que lo siguieron durante todas esas semanas. En su mente, se hacía mil y una ideas con Kuroo y no entendía las razones de estas. Esperaba que con el tiempo se le pasara, pero luego se dio tiempo que no podría.

Y es que no podía aceptar que se sentía atraído por el mayor. Era extraño, él era siete años mayor que él y apenas lo conocía unas semanas, pero… era difícil mentirle a su cuerpo. La atracción era genuina, quizá no sentía que le gustara, pero lo otro era difícil de negar.

—No en la boca —decidió entonces corregir, quizá pedía mucho desde el principio—… ¿En la mejilla?

—Tsukki, yo…

Kuroo sabía que eso estaba mal ¿Y si alguien los veía? Era injusto que el rubio le pidiera algo como eso. Él no lo sabía, pero era débil ante una petición así. Los labios del otro le habían parecido tentadores desde el momento en que lo conoció, pero aún si solo fuera un beso en la mejilla, era como cruzar una especie de línea…

—No sé si sea-

—Hazlo —interrumpió al mayor, viéndolo a los ojos esta vez—. Está bien.

Algo le decía a Tsukishima que el leve temblor en la boca de Kuroo era una señal de que él también estaba deseando algo como eso. Miró de reojo y la pareja se había ido, el resto de personas estaba lejos de ellos, mirando a la laguna y algunas flores en el otro extremo. Sintió que no pasaría nada, nadie los vería.

—¿Seguro? —Aun así, Kuroo dudaba y era precavido. El leve peligro de la situación de alguna forma le emocionaba, pero ya estaba lo bastante grande para dejarse llevar sabiendo que todo puede traer consecuencias.

O eso creía.

Todo el autocontrol que creía tener era vulnerado por aquel chico.

Es por eso que sus manos se guiaron por sí mismas, tomando el angelical rostro de Tsukishima. Delineó con cuidado los pómulos de su fino rostro, las mejillas que ahora estaban sutilmente teñidas también y delineó el labio inferior con su pulgar.

Sus labios se sentían suaves.

Se acercó a él, vio como Tsukishima cerraba los ojos de forma inconsciente y mantenía la boca entreabierta. Kuroo se moría de ganas de besarlo, realmente, pero lo poco que le quedaba de su razón le decía que las cosas se tornarían muy peligrosas si lo hacía.

Así que sus labios terminaron en su mejilla. La piel tersa en su boca le invitaba a hacer un recorrido hasta la boca del menor pero se limitó a dar un par de besos más en esa mejilla y luego uno en la punta de su respingada nariz.

No soltó el rostro del otro y se fijó cómo los hermosos ojos color miel volvían a abrirse, evidentemente tenían una pizca de confusión ¿Estaría decepcionado también?

—Dijiste en la mejilla, bonito. Trato de ser un hombre controlado por ti.

Tsukishima bajó la mirada. Entendía lo que había querido decir y no podía reclamarle. Quizá no había pensado en lo que hubiera implicado que realmente lo besara, porque con los labios en su mejilla sintió un escalofrío leve y extraño en todo el cuerpo.

No se imaginaba lo que un beso en los labios podía ocasionarle, así que no reprochó su decisión.

Una vez más, y aunque él mismo no quisiera, Kuroo demostraba ser más listo que él…

—Vamos, Tsukki —Kuroo le sonrió de nuevo y besó su frente esta vez—-, es tarde ya y tus padres pueden preocuparse; o tu hermano.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y se arreglaba la chaqueta cuando su mano fue aprisionada por la mano del más joven. Lo vio con sorpresa de nuevo.

—Vamos de la mano. Si no, no me moveré de aquí.

Tsukishima ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba pidiendo todo eso, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que su mente estaba obligándolo a decir todo aquello que se imaginó por varias semanas.

Kuroo vio en el otro un brillo de determinación. El chico hablaba muy en serio. Se engañaría si dijera que no le sorprendía, pero tampoco podía negarse ahora. No luego de tocar aquella suave piel con sus labios. No cuando su autocontrol estaba debilitado por haber tocado más de lo que esperaba al rubio.

Sus manos se mantuvieron sostenidas una con la otra en el camino al estacionamiento. El calor era compartido y tanto Tetsurou como Kei sentían que algo extraño aparecía en su pecho. La sensación de compañía, de estar en ese instante uno con el otro.

Incluso cuando Tsukishima tuvo que abrazar al mayor en el camino a casa de Yamaguchi fue distinto. El rubio se inundó del perfume del mayor, impregnado en su cabello y en su chaqueta de cuero. Kuroo sentía que unas pequeñas cosquillas en los costados de su cuerpo, donde las manos del menor se sujetaban. De alguna forma, no quería que ese recorrido terminara, pues la cercanía uno del otro resultaba bastante acogedora.

Una vez ahí, Kuroo se sacó el casco luego de estacionar la moto. Se colocaron en un lugar algo alejado, por si las dudas, pensó el mayor. Además, cualquiera sospecharía de un motociclista… ¿No?

Hablando de los estereotipos que Tsukki le había dicho que odiaba…

—¿Tu casa?

—La de un amigo —Bien, al menos en eso no estaba mintiendo, pensó Kei.

—Ah, ya veo. Pagas una habitación.

Tsukishima no respondió, tenía miedo de que al ocultarle tantas cosas al otro, se terminara metiendo en contradicciones y luego en un lío muy grande. Definitivamente tenía contarle de su situación luego… de alguna forma, tenía el presentimiento de que Kuroo podría ser alguien de confianza…

—Entonces, nos vemos —dijo con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, igual que la última vez que se habían visto.

Se acercó al menor y lo acercó de la cintura para dejarle un beso en la frente. Con cuidado, un beso casto y cariñoso. Sin segundos intenciones.

Kei, sin poder evitarlo realmente, sonrió por los mimos y se despidió con la mano cuando el músico comenzó a caminar de regreso a su _Harley_.

—Salgamos de nuevo, Kuroo.

El mencionado se quedó de espaldas al escucharlo, pensando en qué responder. Su corazón latió con fuerza y solo atinó a subirse a su motocicleta y encender su motor.

Ah, su mente era un caos. Pero sus emociones le hicieron responder sin una gota de duda.

—Dalo por hecho. Te veré luego, bonito.

Le sonrió inevitablemente de medio lado antes de arrancar y alejarse para regresar a su departamento.

'Siento que nos hemos metido en algo sin vuelta atrás…' fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, chicas. Siento que la historia ya comienza a avanzar un poco más ¿Qué creen ustedes? Si el ritmo les parece muy lento o si es muy rápido, me encantaría que me lo dejaran saber en los comentarios, ayuda muchísimo! x3**_

 _ **Y bueno, que no me contuve en hacer un poquito de BokuAka porque jfjdskfjsd son amor puro y bello. Su relación de ellos irá avanzando de a pocos también en la historia.**_

 _ **¿Y les gustó la presentación de Yachi? *inserte emoji de monito avergonzado***_

 _ **Creo que eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben ¡Nos vemos el domingo! Aunque mañana empiezo la universidad, les diré en la próxima actualización si el ritmo de publicar variará, pero me esforzaré en que no ¡De veras!**_

 _ **Se cuidan, hermosas.**_

 _ **Annlu Namikaze**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_¡Hola! Sé lo que deben pensar, y tienen toda la razón ¡Les debo una enorme disculpa! Perdón por el enoooorme retraso :c Me temo que la universidad será pesada como me lo esperaraba, pero no quiero alargarme en la explicación aquí, disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos más abajo, lindas._**

 ** _Y este capi está beteado por mi hermosa y queridísima Nolee Ramvel ¡Seguro que conocen sus fics! ¡Ella escribe precioso! Gracias, linda._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Si ahora algo tenía en claro Tsukishima, era que la extraña relación con Kuroo había cambiado… mucho. Tras un par de semanas luego de su salida, habían conversado más de lo usual por el _Whatssap_ , compartido algunas fotos e incluso comenzar a planear alguna otra salida juntos, pronto.

Nació la posibilidad que la próxima vez que se encontraran, fuera en ese enorme centro comercial con vista al mar. A Kuroo le emocionaba la idea de ver el mar y el menor se emocionaba más de poder ver el atardecer.

Sin embargo, en casi todos los escenarios que se planteaban para salir, Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que necesitaría de la ayuda de su amigo pecoso.

De hecho, toda esta situación era solo conocida por Yamaguchi. Él era el único hasta ahora que sabía el tipo de "relación" estaba desarrollando con Kuroo. Tsukki no mentía cuando le decía que él era el único amigo que tenía en esa escuela donde casi todo el mundo tenía una doble cara y las personas eran estiradas gracias al abundante dinero de sus padres.

Estaban en su habitación. El de piel oliva disfrutaba de una cajetilla de leche chocolatada mientras esperaba que su mejor amigo hablara. De alguna manera, sentía que el otro tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Se le veía pensativo y hasta se atrevería a decir que algo nervioso.

—Y bien, Tsukki —, decía Yamaguchi con una sonrisa amable. Esa era su forma de alentar al rubio a hablarle de algo que lo ponía incómodo—. Soy todo oídos.

Tsukishima dio un trago a su limonada para aclarar su garganta. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea invitar a su amigo para contarle acerca de lo que le estaba pasando con el chico universitario, se había puesto muy nervioso.

Pero suponía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaban ahí y ahora debía enfrentar la situación.

—Recuerdas a Kuroo… —, comenzó, mirando a otro lado.

—¡Claro! —respondió de inmediato y asintiendo con la cabeza—. El amigo de Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san. Es muy amable y canta muy bien… aunque al principio me intimidaba un poco…—confesó en un susurro mientras evitaba su mirada con la última frase.

—Entonces… ¿Te parece una buena persona?

Kei miraba con atención cada una de las reacciones de su amigo. Confiaba en su opinión aunque no se lo decía.

—Yo creo que sí. Aunque como te digo, la primera impresión que da es la de…—colocó un dedo en su mentón, pensando—, un… ¿chico malo?

Bueno, no le iba a negar eso. Él tampoco se llevó una muy buena impresión cuando vio al moreno por primera vez en _Moonlight_.

Quién diría que ese encuentro iba a repercutir tanto ahora… Pero, era justamente por eso que había reunido el valor para contarle a Yamaguchi lo que sentía por el otro, o lo que estaba pasando entre él y el músico.

Aunque… Tadashi sabía sobre su compromiso con y eso era algo que, sinceramente, no había tomado en cuenta hasta que Yachi visitó su casa el último fin de semana. Había olvidado casi por completo el «pequeño»[U1] detalle con la pequeña rubia.

Y realmente no estaría siendo sincero si dijera que eso no le afectaba ni siquiera un poco, porque, como siempre había dicho: Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¡Tsukki! —exclamó su amigo, regresándolo a la realidad—. Te has quedado totalmente callado ¿Estás bien?

Era hora.

—Yamaguchi, yo…—se aclaró la garganta— Tengo algo que contarte.

Por alguna razón, el castaño hizo una mueca de suspicacia. Seguramente tenía un presentimiento muy cercano. No lo dudaba mucho, era su amigo y lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Tiene que ver con Kuroo-san?

Tsukishima sabía que Tadashi no era ningún tonto.

—He salido con él un par de veces más.

El alegre chico de las pecas no lo interrumpía, decidió dejarlo hablar con el tiempo que necesitara. El rubio apreciaba eso.

—Él me gusta y… —, volvió a desviar la mirada—, creo que le voy a pedir que empecemos a… ser pareja.

La última palabra le dejó un sabor extraño en la boca, no porque no le gustara la idea, sino porque jamás pensó que se oiría diciendo esa frase. Pero al mismo tiempo le ocasionaba algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago.

La primera reacción de Yamaguchi fue de genuina sorpresa, lo cual confundió al rubio, pues realmente parecía que sabía lo que iba a decir. Se quedaron ambos en silencio, Tsukki estudiándolo y el otro pensando.

—Te ves sorprendido…—susurró, algo inseguro, el rubio.

—No…, quiero decir… —El castaño trató de ordenar sus pensamientos—. No me sorprende que te guste Kuroo-san. Digo ¡Pueden atraerse! Porque parecía que se atraían… Él no dejaba de mirarte y hablarte, además, salían varias veces— Inevitablemente, Tsukki se sonrojó ligeramente por eso. Miró a otro lado y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo. Yamaguchi sonrió levemente, enternecido por eso—. Lo que me sorprende es que quieras… formalizar esa relación, de algún modo.

—¿Te sorprende que quiera formalizarlo? ¿Por? —frunció un poco el ceño— ¿Acaso parezco alguien a quien le gustaría hacer todo esto con alguien por pura diversión?

—No —se apresuró en aclarar Yamaguchi—, solo que… Tsukki, estás comprometido con Yachi-chan.

Ah, ahí estaba ese detalle. Sabía que su amigo no lo dejaría pasar y sería lo primero por lo que pondría en duda su decisión de pedirle a Kuroo que salieran oficialmente. Entendía que no era lo mejor para ella, pero… con el músico había comenzado a sentir cosas que con Yachi… hasta ahora no había experimentado. Ni siquiera un atisbo.

—No puedes poner su reputación en juego con algo como esto—dijo el de pecas, en un regaño. No quería sonar como si estuviera en contra de la felicidad del más alto, pero tampoco podía simular como que aquello no tendría consecuencias—. Ella no se lo merece.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con esto, Yamaguchi? ¿Que no aceptas esto?

El mencionado solo movió su cabeza en negación.

—¿Y qué tal si ella siente algo por ti?

El castaño se mordió un poco los labios al preguntar eso, porque sentía que esa última pregunta le afectaba más a él mismo que Tsukishima. No podía evitarlo.

—No lo hace.

Su amigo sonó tan seguro que el de piel oliva tuvo que alzar la mirada para cerciorarse de lo que había salido de los labios de Kei.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Yamaguchi, yo hablé con ella hace mucho… —empezó, con tranquilidad esperaría explicarle las cosas al otro—. No te he contado esto porque no vi la necesidad de hacerlo. Al menos no hasta ahora. Ella solo acepta el compromiso por su familia.

—…ah —el menor se quedó pensando unos segundos—. Pero si lo hace por su familia… ¿crees que a ellos, no les va a importar esto?

—No son mis padres. No me incumbe.

—No es así… —volvió a regañarle. Tsukki frunció más el ceño—. Te incumbe mucho, su familia y tus padres son socios.

Tsukishima golpeó el vaso con la pared, aunque mantenía su expresión seria. No quería perder los estribos debido a que su amigo le regresaba de nuevo a la realidad, por más que la odiara. Él ya había tomado una decisión y no quería nada más.

—No me casaré con ella y Hitoka tendrá que aceptarlo sí o sí.

Yamaguchi lo miró, no del todo convencido, pero él sí que se veía seguro. Lo que le preocupaba en realidad era lo que sus familias dirían o cómo iban a reaccionar. Los padres de Tsukishima eran muy conservadores y la madre de Yachi era una diseñadora tan exitosa a la que nadie se le atrevía decirle que no.

No era bueno hacerla enojar.

—Pues si ya tienes esa decisión —dijo el más bajo, con una mueca de resignación—, ¿para qué me has hecho venir hasta tu casa? No es como si pudiera obligarte a que cambies de opinión —. Era evidente la molestia oculta tras esas palabras, considerando que Yamaguchi estimaba mucho a la rubia como para saber que su sacrificio no era tan valorado de parte de su amigo, al menos no como él creía…

—Es que es algo en lo que tú te puedes poner en mis zapatos fácilmente.

Tadashi ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

—Kuroo no sabe de los millones que tiene mi familia en el banco —comenzó a explicar—, cree que alquilo una habitación en tu casa y que tengo una beca…

El que oía se quedó con un rostro impactado ¿Había llegado hasta esos extremos? Sabía que Tsukki era demasiado reservado con los demás pero, ahora que habían iniciado esa "relación", se le veía más decidido que antes. Aun cuando el rubio no quería a revelarle a nadie extraño de su fortuna para que no lo siguieran los buitres hambrientos de dinero.

—Ya veo…

—Yamaguchi… ¿Debería contarle?

Por primera vez en esa tarde, veía a Kei muy dudoso sobre algo. Parecía que era una decisión que traería muchas consecuencias, sea cual sea la respuesta de Tadashi.

—Solo tengo una pregunta, Tsukki…

—Me respondes una pregunta con otra… —reprochó el más alto con una mueca.

—¿Estás seguro que cuando él sepa de tu situación, no se volverá otra persona?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que de repente le importe más el dinero?

Su amigo asintió.

Entonces el de ojos color miel negó con la cabeza esta vez.

—Si fuera así, ya me hubiera preguntado por ti, porque vio tu enorme casa un par de veces y se asombró, pero no me habló nunca de eso cuando estábamos…—de nuevo, le costaba creerse cómo pensaba sobre otra persona como pareja— … pues, solos.

Yamaguchi siguió pensando por unos segundos más antes de proseguir.

—Escucha, Tsukki… —comenzó con un tono inseguro. No quería generar una discusión, pero tampoco podía dejar de decirle lo que pensaba de todo aquello—. Sabes que nuestros padres nos advierten sobre andar hablando a la gente sobre nuestro dinero y todo eso… Kuroo-san no parece mala persona, pero tú nunca sabes —puntualizo—, además, volviendo esto de salir con él cada vez más en serio, involucra también a Yachi-chan y…

Tsukishima notó que él de verdad quería sonar convincente y hasta con tono de regaño, pero estaba quizá igual o más confundido de qué decidir de toda esa situación.

Más concretamente porque conocía de los sentimientos de él a Hitoka, aun cuando ni Yamaguchi mismo se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, era demasiado obvio, pensó el rubio. Solo se debía prestar atención a la forma de comportarse con ella.

—Entiendo tu punto —respondió Kei—, que yo siga con Kuroo llevará también que otras personas se involucren, de alguna forma. Lo que yo decida va a hacer que las decisiones y responsabilidades de otros se vean afectadas.

El de pecas asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

—Yo mismo pensaba hablar con Hitoka para cancelar esto, hace años, pero luego pensaba en mis padres y terminaba sin cumplir mi cometido.

Tsukki chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, frente a su amigo sentado en el suelo también.

—Qué difícil es vivir esto…

No tener libertad de tus propias decisiones. Pensar en el qué dirán, en lo que conllevaría abandonar su compromiso y su estatus. Un escándalo de salir con alguien mayor y dejar de lado la conveniencia de su familia por el matrimonio con la chica.

No era justo.

—Pero, ¿sabes…?

El más alto levantó la cabeza de nuevo ante la voz conciliadora de su amigo de la infancia.

—Yo creo que deberías contarle, si de verdad confías en que él no es mala persona…—el castaño vio que Tsukishima le iba a responder algo de inmediato, así que se apresuró en poder hablar antes—, pero con la condición de que Yachi-chan también acepte que dejes el compromiso. Ella…

Tadashi miró al suelo y se mordió un poco los labios.

—Ella no merece que la dejes sin explicación…

El chico de las gafas se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, mientras observaba la mueca de frustración de su amigo. Pensó en si debía decirle de una vez que pusiera en claro lo que sentía por la chica, pero decidió que, por ahora, ya tenía demasiado para lidiar con la situación de Kuroo y él.

Su amigo tampoco merecía sentirse de esa manera, cuando había sido el único sincero a su lado luego de tantos años.

—Yamaguchi.

El aludido dejó de mirar el suelo para observarlo de nuevo.

—Hablaré con Hitoka, lo prometo.

La sonrisa ajena era respuesta suficiente para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, al menos, por esa vez.

Lo haría por él.

/ —…— /

La tersa piel se ponía de gallina bajo su tacto y Kuroo pensaba que podría bebérsela toda, pues era tan pálida como la leche. Delineó su cuello con su lengua para saborearlo, mientras sus manos se escabullían por debajo del suéter del rubio con avaricia, con deseos de sentir mucho más. La voz del menor temblaba entre suspiros, hasta que un jadeo se le escapó al momento en que clavó sus dientes en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

El moreno sentía que se perdía en la inocencia del chico, mientras este luchaba por no gemir en voz alta, pues le avergonzaba mucho.

Aquello no hacía más que encender a Tetsurou.

Pero eso estaba mal. No podía ser correcto la forma en que estaba reclamando el cuerpo de Kei como suyo: mordiéndolo, dejando marcas de propiedad en su cuello. Tampoco que le parecía realmente provocador el rostro del otro, con ojos vidriosos y sus labios hinchados de tanto besarlos.

¿Entonces por qué no podía parar?

—Kei… Kei… —repetía en voz alta, contra la tez de porcelana del más joven— Quiero tenerte, no puedo resistirme más…

Sus manos se colaron completamente por debajo de la ropa del rubio, pudo sentir su delgado abdomen y su pecho. Toda la piel se erizaba conforme la iba tocando.

—Ku-Kuro…

El de gafas no podía formular una oración coherente, su mente estaba totalmente descolocada. El moreno podía darse cuenta de aquello, quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente del lindo rubio en ese momento, pero él mismo también estaba tan nublado por el deseo que le resultaba difícil.

Tsukishima solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kuroo no necesitaba de más, su cuerpo actuaba por instinto y lo único que necesitó para darle rienda suelta a él, fue el permiso silente del hermoso estudiante.

Y entonces la realidad lo golpeó con la forma de su teléfono celular cayendo sobre su cabeza. Kuroo despertó totalmente desorientado en su cama, en medio de la tarde de un jueves, con todas sus sábanas desordenadas -y manchadas- gracias al realista sueño que había tenido en su siesta.

—Qué… —el moreno frotó la parte herida de su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que su celular había caído debido a que comenzó a vibrar ante el llamado de alguien.

¿Desde hace cuánto habría estado sonando? ¿Y si era algo urgente? Aquello fue lo que lo llevó a contestar de inmediato, a pesar de que lo había despertado de su siesta.

—¿Sí? —contestó, sin poder evitar sonar algo somnoliento.

—'Kuroo.'

—¡Tsukki!

Sonó tan sorprendido que el chico, al otro lado de la línea, se quedó callado por unos segundos.

—'… ¿Llamo en mal momento?'

—¡Oh, no, no, no!

El mayor se apresuró en aclarar la situación, excusándose con el haber estado durmiendo, pero, _por supuesto_ , omitió el detalle de su candente sueño con la misma persona con la que hablaba en ese instante.

Por suerte, el otro prefirió no insistir en más detalles. En cambio, le comenzó a hablar sobre una salida para ambos y luego le preguntó a Tetsurou si estaba de acuerdo con ello. El mencionado solo rio entre dientes cuando el rubio le preguntó su consentimiento.

—¿Cuándo te he dicho que no a eso, bonito?

Imaginaba con claridad el sonrojo del menor al otro lado del teléfono. Mentiría si dijera que esa no era una linda vista.

Con eso, cerraron el acuerdo, se encontrarían el fin de semana. Kuroo apagó su teléfono luego de charlar unos minutos más con Tsukishima, donde no desaprovechó para lanzarle unos cuantos halagos más, a pesar del tono renuente del otro. Sabía que en el fondo a Kei le gustaban, sino ya le habría dicho hace mucho que parara de hacerlos ¿No?

Luego, en su cama, se quedó mirando pensativo el techo de su habitación. Alguien tenía que darle crédito por haberse logrado controlar y simular que no acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con Tsukishima mientras hablaba con él.

Y es que no era fácil oírlo gemir con voz quebrada y unos segundos después escucharlo hablar con ese tono monótono. Su propio cerebro se había desorientado por unos instantes.

Se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo y respiró para calmarse. Tetsurou no tenía el derecho de tener esa clase de sueños con un estudiante de preparatoria, mucho menos de tener ese tipo de atracción hacia él, cuando sabía lo peligroso que era aquello.

Pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba y ahora mismo tenía una erección de la cual encargarse por sí mismo.

O podría tomarse una ducha de agua helada.

…

La primera forma sonaba más tentadora, pero considerando que su cerebro le gritaba que desear a un escolar estaba tan mal y el masturbarse pensando en él sería demasiado, se decidió por la ducha.

Él solo había tenido ese sueño porque cuando conoció a Tsukki en _Midnight_ , no tenía ni idea de que era menor de edad. Simplemente su cuerpo aún recordaba la atracción que sintió hacia él en la discoteca, no tomaba en cuenta a la realidad…

Era solo una fantasía…

Él no estaba deseando al chico en su cama…

Su propia mente luchaba por creer que todo eso que pensaba, era cierto…

/ —…— /

Tsukishima bajó del auto de su madre, una vez en el lugar. Cerró la puerta de la camioneta con cuidado y se acercó a la ventana del copiloto para hablar con su progenitora.

—Akiteru me recogerá —aseguró con tono tranquilizador pues sabía lo preocupada que era su madre por él. Esta asintió, comprendiendo—. Si necesito algo, te llamaré.

—De acuerdo, Kei. Cuídate mucho ¿Sí? —se inclinó un poco para ver detrás de su hijo, pero no distinguía ninguna figura conocida—. No veo a Tadashi por aquí ¿No te encontrarías con él?

El rubio se tensó un poco, pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Sabía de lo observadora que era su mamá.

—Debe estar dentro de alguna tienda o en el baño. Hablé con él y me confirmó que ya estaba en el centro comercial.

—Está bien —accedió entonces su madre, más segura—, entonces te veo luego, amor.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano antes de que su madre pisara el acelerador para alejarse del lugar. Kei había hablado con Kuroo para encontrarse en ese lugar, aquella tarde. Era un sábado por la tarde.

Pensó que sería un lugar indicado para hablar con él. El centro comercial estaba cerca a la playa, por lo que, si encontraban un restaurante con vista al mar, seguramente tendrían un ambiente más tranquilo para conversar. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

El lugar era bastante concurrido, pero aquella tarde dudaba que gente de la escuela apareciera, puesto que había que presentar un enorme trabajo para el lunes. Claro que Tsukishima, sabiendo de su acuerdo con el mayor, había avanzado rápido con eso para poder tener su tarde libre. Además, quizá se mezclarían con todas las personas y no lo reconocerían.

Se mantuvo esperando en uno de los barandales que daban vista al océano, esperando. La brisa del mar movía sus rubios rizos y veía el celular de vez en cuando, aun cuando sabía que Kuroo le aseguró que ya había llegado al lugar.

Se lo imaginó llegando en su motocicleta, quizá se pondría de nuevo esa chaqueta negra de cuero, que le había contado que era su favorita. Se le acercaría con las manos en los bolsillos y sonreiría, mostrando un aire de confianza y seducción.

—Tsukki.

Y luego pronunciaría aquello con esa voz rasposa y grave con la que cantó la otra vez.

Dio la vuelta al oírla, de forma inevitable llevaba ahora una sonrisa pequeña al ver al moreno. No traía su chaqueta de cuero, pero sí unos botines de ese color. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta rojo sangre que le favorecía bastante. Apostaba que se ejercitaba.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente. Se le había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo.

—Tomaré esa mirada a todo mi cuerpo como un halago sobre lo que me he puesto.

Kei desvió la mirada. Lo peor era que él se había dado cuenta.

—No te miraba a ti.

El músico rio entre dientes. Aun cuando trataba de negarlo, él mismo sabía que era mentira. Encontraba aquello adorable. Se preguntó en qué momento había comenzado a caer por los encantos de aquel chico cada vez más.

—Me alegra verte —dijo, ignorando la respuesta anterior del menor. Estiró su mano hacia él y entrelazó sus dedos, antes de acariciar el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Fue todo de forma disimulada, estaban alrededor de demasiada gente como para hacer un gesto de afecto más expresivo—. Aunque más me sorprendió la invitación de venir aquí. Tampoco puedo negar que aquello me gustó, bonito.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca, pero en ningún momento alejó su mano de la otra. De hecho, disfrutaba la calidez de su piel con la propia.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías. Son vergonzosas…—era obvio que él quería decir algo más, así que Kuroo lo esperó expectante—, también me alegra verte…

A pesar de aquello fue casi un susurro, el moreno lo escuchó perfectamente gracias a su agudo sentido del oído. La sonrisa en sus labios se amplió aún más y apretó un poco más el agarre en sus manos.

Kei era tan lindo.

Bueno, que pensara que era lindo no tenía nada de malo ¿No? Era solo pensar que si, quizás, fuera mayor de edad, podría intentar algo. Pero no lo era…

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, aunque era un tema que lo mantenía en velo al menos un par de horas antes de irse a dormir.

—¿Nos vamos?

El rubio parpadeó. Pequeño detalle: no había pensado ni siquiera en cómo comenzar esa especie de cita. De inmediato, el universitario lo notó por su expresión de desconcierto. Eso le robó nuevamente una leve risa y pensó que quizá sería mejor tomar las riendas de ese día por sí mismo.

—Mejor cambio la pregunta: ¿A dónde quisieras ir?

No sabía qué debía contestar, si ir a un lugar o a otro. A comer o simplemente pasear. De esa forma, sus labios no emitieron ninguna respuesta, mas sus ojos denotaban un rastro de incertidumbre. Fue suficiente para que Kuroo entendiera, de nuevo, que mejor sería que esas respuestas las conteste él mismo.

—He oído de una nueva película de dinosaurios que acaban de estrenar en este cine.

Los ojos del menor brillaron. No dudó entonces en que ese sería el punto de inicio. Tampoco era que le molestara ir al cine con el rubio. No era fanático de los dinosaurios, pero sí podía estar a su lado por un par de horas, mientras Kei sonreía y disfrutaba como nunca de esa película, sería una buena recompensa.

Se soltaron de las manos cuando enrumbaron a la sala del cine, pero apenas estuvieron de nuevo juntos, y con las luces apagadas, el mayor sintió que tenía más libertad con el rubio.

Estaba en los _trailers_ de la película. La sala completamente a oscuras y sin ningún par de ojos para verlos más que los propios. Tsukishima ni siquiera le prestaba interés a las palomitas que el moreno había comprado, pero de verdad que bebía con gusto del vaso de gaseosa con un dinosaurio de la película ilustrado ahí.

—Te ves muy emocionado.

Kei asintió y lo miró a los ojos, aun bajo la oscuridad, el músico distinguía esas hermosas orbes color miel. Aprovechó para volver a tomar la mano del rubio, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. Kuroo recordaba muy bien de la noche en que salieron y Tsukki exigió que caminaran tomados de la mano. Luego de eso, se sentía con toda la libertad de poder repetir esa acción cuando quisiera. Y tenía razón, porque el estudiante nunca se quejó, es más, entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza.

—Gracias por pagar mi entrada, aunque no era necesario… —Tsukishima estaba algo avergonzado de que Kuroo había convencido de pagar todo lo del cine, incluso las palomitas. Se dijo a sí mismo que, si comían algo luego, lo pagaría todo él en vez del universitario.

—Lo hice porque quise. No te preocupes.

Se mantuvo observándolo de regreso. La débil luz que brindaba la pantalla del cine, apenas besaba los finos rasgos del rostro de Tsukishima. El azabache sentía que reconstruía su bonita cara en su mente, apenas con lo que podía ver; y, teniendo la imagen de un rostro que le parecía tan lindo, se acercó al chico.

Tomó su mentón para ladear algo su rostro y besó su mejilla un par de veces. Pudo sentir al otro estremecerse un poco con su toque y eso solo le pareció más adorable. Volvió a besarlo un par de veces más, hasta que sintió que el otro entreabría los labios.

—Bésame… —susurró el de gafas.

—Sabes que no puedo…

El mayor tragó pesado, pues, igual que la otra vez, su cuerpo quería lanzarse sobre la boca inocente de Kei, pero se contenía. Algo le decía que… no actuara sin pensar.

Optó por un beso en la frente. Dulce, cariñoso. Ya hasta podía sentir la frente del otro arrugarse, por fruncir el ceño. Rio con los labios contra la piel de su mejilla y besó su lóbulo suavemente.

Tsukki se estremeció de nuevo, aunque un poco más intensamente.

—Si me tientas, me encontrarás —dijo el moreno, como una especie de débil advertencia. Más que eso, un aviso. El rubio debía saber la enorme tentación que comenzaba a representar para el músico.

El corazón del menor latió con fuerza después de eso, más aún porque el resto de la película la vieron con sus manos entrelazadas. Por un momento en que no se enfocó en la película, pensó en cómo podría hallar el momento indicado para hablar con él del asunto que había hablado con Yamaguchi. Claro que esa sala de cine no era lugar, y la verdad, estaba más concentrado en el contacto de sus manos más que en otra cosa. Además, la película era de un tema que le encantaba, sería difícil pensar con claridad en un lugar así.

Luego de aquello, las luces se volvieron a encender como señal de que la gente debía retirarse. A Kuroo le pareció divertido que Tsukki no quiso irse del lugar hasta haber visto hasta el último crédito de la película. Evidentemente era un enorme fan de las películas de dinosaurios, aunque el mayor no iba a negar que el filme había sido bueno.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar, mientras cada vez el cielo se ponía más anaranjado por culpa del próximo atardecer.

De vez en cuando, Kuroo rozaba la mano del chico. Era un intento de sentir el calor ajeno, aunque fuera por unos segundos. A Tsukishima no pareció disgustarle la idea y lo comenzó a imitar luego de un rato. Entre ambos se observaban y, sin reprimirse, se lanzaban miradas cómplices.

Aquellas terminaban con el músico buscando un pasillo oscuro y sin personas, donde arrastraba al menor para rodearlo con la cintura y besar su mejilla y frente con cariño. Como consecuencia, el rubio fruncía el ceño pues esperaba un beso en los labios de parte del otro, pero este nunca llegaba.

Mientras compartían un helado, siguieron caminando por el gran centro comercial.

—Sabes, cuando haces que nos escondamos en esos pasillos desolados, lo menos que espero es un beso como recompensa a actuar de esa forma tan infantil.

—¿Infantil? —respondió Kuroo, divertido por la ironía del asunto. Un estudiante de preparatoria le hablaba sobre ser infantil a un tipo que le llevaba como seis años.

—¿Qué somos acaso? —comenzó a explicarse el menor— ¿Unos niños cometiendo una travesura? Ya voy a terminar la preparatoria. No me trates como a un mocoso.

—Con el tiempo que ando hablando contigo, puedo cerciorarme de que no eres un chiquillo, Tsukki —aseguró el mayor, viéndolo de reojo, sin borrar la sonrisa de hace un rato.

—No te creo —contestó el más alto, con un leve gesto de reproche.

Tetsurou volvió a reír por lo adorable de su expresión antes de terminar con su helado, mientras, Tsukishima hacía lo mismo con su barquillo de fresa.

No era que Kuroo no quisiera besarlo, de hecho, se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Pero estaba seguro de que, si ellos pisaban ese límite, quizá las cosas seguirían avanzando hasta salirse de su propio control. Estaba seguro que Tsukishima era consciente de su situación, pero era un adolescente, no podía culparlo por no temer a cruzar esa línea.

Seguramente él pensaba que tendría todo bajo control, pero el moreno estaba seguro que la situación en la que estaban era difícil de manejar, al menos cuando habían emociones tan fuertes -e incluso, podría ser después, sentimientos…- involucradas de por medio.

Pero a lo que más temía Tetsurou en ese momento, era que su autocontrol se desvanecía cada vez más. Con cada beso en sus mejillas, cuando se tomaban de las manos y con cada sonrojo que le robaba al otro. Se sentía como si caminara en la cuerda floja y que, con solo un leve empujón, caería irremediablemente ante el rubio.

—Mira, el atardecer está precioso —dijo el universitario, en un intento de cambiar el tema y distraerse de sus propios pensamientos—. Aprovechemos que hay una playa cerca de aquí para ir a verlo.

Tsukishima parecía aún renuente a la invitación cuando hace poco le había dejado entre ver que le parecía un mocoso.

—Sabes que no lo digo en serio, eres muy maduro —le susurró al oído y aprovechó para besarle la mejilla en un momento que nadie los observaba—. Por favor.

El menor chasqueó la lengua en molestia porque no podía decirle que no al tono que usó. No sabía en qué momento, se había vuelto débil a los pedidos del otro.

Lo siguió sin refutar, mientras se alejaban cada vez más de la multitud hasta llegar a la orilla del océano, donde casi no había personas puesto que el sol ya se estaba ocultando y el calor se había ido. Encontraron una banca cerca, puesto que Tsukishima se negó a ensuciarse por sentarse en la arena, a pesar de que Kuroo lo había propuesto.

Sin embargo, no le molestó. Lo que le importaba era ver el atardecer con el chico.

—Debo decir que me has sorprendido al proponer que vengamos aquí —dijo Kuroo, mientras buscaba de nuevo las manos ajenas. Tsukishima, tal como había pasado en la sala del cine, lo dejó hacer y entrelazaron ambas de sus manos. El calor le brindó calma—. El cine, caminar y ahora, la playa…

—El cine y la playa ha sido tu idea. Yo no soy bueno organizando citas.

El rubio abrió grandemente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras Kuroo sonreía de lado y trataba de no reír.

—No es que te haya pedido una cita, pero, no quise organizar nada… es decir…

Tsukki se maldijo por dentro por ponerse nervioso, lo que estaba diciendo ni siquiera tenía sentido y no podía excusarse por más que quisiera. Ver al pequeño fuera de su tranquilidad era suficiente para el moreno y decidió darle fin a su sufrimiento.

Se acercó y besó su mejilla para acallarlo. Funcionó. El rubio se sonrojó sutilmente mientras sellaba sus tentadores labios para no seguir hablando.

—Sí, casi todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido por decisión mía —dijo Kuroo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el delgado hombro del chico y cerraba los ojos—. Debo decir que, de haber sabido que vendríamos a la playa, habría traído mi guitarra y quizá te habría cantado una canción que te gustara.

Podía oír apenas el corazón del rubio, pero se dio cuenta que este latió más rápido después de haber dicho eso.

—No creas que porque seas músico voy a aceptar tus cursilerías.

Tetsurou estalló en risas. A pesar de que su oferta claramente le había puesto nervioso, Tsukki no podía con su genio. Se mostró totalmente indiferente a que le cantara.

Pero de todas formas pensaba hacerlo algún día.

—Eso ha dolido, bonito… —dijo con exagerado sufrimiento.

—No te pienso pedir perdón.

De alguna forma, el ambiente se sentía muy ligero y agradable. Tsukishima podía mostrarse tal y como era ante Kuroo y parecía que a él no le desagradaba su forma de ser. Al contrario, el moreno comenzó a acariciar el dorso de su mano mientras se mantenía entrelazada con la suya.

Recordó entonces el motivo real de aquella salida y, en ese lugar, parecía ser el momento indicado. Estaban solos en esa playa, todo el mundo se encontraba dentro del centro comercial. Estaban tranquilos y el mayor había bromeado bastante con él, señal de que estaba de buen humor.

Solo hacía falta que el rubio inspirara hondo, tomara el valor y le dijera todo al otro.

—¿A qué hora debo regresarte a casa?

—Vendrán por mí…

—Ah, ya veo. Tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza.

—Debe ser genial vivir solo con tu hermano, solos. Yo no tengo hermanos, pero Bokuto es casi como uno y la convivencia es genial —decía el moreno con una sonrisa—. Nunca es aburrida. A pesar de que a veces tengo que aguantar oírlos a él y a Akaashi por las noches, pero fuera de eso, es genial.

—Yo no vivo solo... —trató de comenzar, pero era difícil.

—Claro, vives con tu hermano.

—No… no es eso…

El rubio se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Agradecía que Kuroo no lo estuviera viendo a la cara en ese instante.

—Kuroo, yo no alquilo una habitación. Ni con mi hermano, ni yo solo, ni nada de eso…

El mayor se alejó de su hombro para ver el rostro del menor. Evidentemente, estaba confundido.

—No entiendo…

—Yo tengo una casa, vivo con mis padres y mi hermano, en un vecindario cerca al de Yamaguchi.

Inevitablemente, con cada palabra, Tetsurou ataba cabos ante la confesión. Reorganizaba cosas que él ya había creído por ciertas en su cerebro, donde Tsukishima era un chico becado que vivía en una habitación alquilada dentro de la casa de su amigo.

Un chico que no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar una escuela tan prestigiosa y cara…

—Entonces, no tienes una beca… Tú puedes pagarte tus estudios…

Tsukki solo se mantuvo callado hasta que el moreno sacara conclusiones por sí mismo. No era difícil deducir que el rubio tenía bastante dinero luego de que le dijo todo eso.

—Tienes suficiente dinero. De hecho, creo que te sobra bastante de ese dinero.

—No nos sobra, pero tampoco es como si nos faltaran las cosas…

—Pero tú me dijiste que tenías una beca, que esa no era tu casa, llegué a pensar que solo vivías con tu hermano…

El moreno se alejó, esta vez riendo con algo de incredulidad. La forma en que había sido engañado por Tsukishima, cuando él juraba que estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él. Era increíble. Ahora mismo sentía que solo se había dejado llevar por una cara bonita y no poner en duda todo lo que le decía.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Su hermano tenía el último modelo de auto y Tsukishima siempre vestía con ropas que traían las marcas a la vista, no tan obviamente, pero se podía divisar un par de símbolos en sus zapatillas, sus gorras, sus camisetas…

Pasó demasiado tiempo concentrado en esos bonitos ojos color miel y sus finos labios que, él creía, le hablaban con la verdad.

—Me has mentido —fue lo único que respondió luego. Hizo ademán de levantarse, la verdad era que toda aquella salida se había estropeado con todo eso y no tenía ánimos para oír más del menor.

Como acto reflejo, el rubio le sujetó de la muñeca. Si había algo que él no quería, era que Kuroo se fuera. Sabía lo que implicaba. Entendía que debía estar enojado, pero dentro de su mente de adolescente, no quería que lo dejara, a pesar de todo.

El músico no soltó el agarre del otro, pero lo vio con cierta mirada vacía. Se sentía herido.

—¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

Tsukki miró al suelo, arrepentido. El tono de su voz sonaba tan frío, muy diferente hace tan solo un rato, donde le decía que le habría dedicado una canción con su guitarra.

Pero, por desgracia, si quería seguir con todo eso… tenía que hacerlo bien. No podía dejar el tema sin aclarar todo completamente.

—Mis padres me comprometieron con una chica desde pequeño. Su madre es amiga de mis padres…

Si la expresión de Kuroo antes era de desilusión, ahora era de total decepción. Se sacudió del agarre del otro, aquello había sido suficiente. Sentía que una parte dentro de sí había sido rota. La sonrisa del otro, la forma en que bromeaban -aunque sea con el estilo de cada uno-, los besos en la mejilla, las caricias cómplices. Nada de eso había sido completamente sincero.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho, todo esto, antes? —preguntó, claramente enfadado, pero conteniéndose para no gritar. A pesar de todo, Tsukki no merecía que lo traten de esa manera.

—Sabes que, al vivir en esta situación, hay mucha gente aprovechada. No puedes confiar completamente en alguien por temor a esos buitres que podrían aparecer cuando menos te lo esperas.

Tetsurou frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido. Fue la primera vez que el menor vio esa expresión en su rostro.

—¿Estás diciendo que pensabas que yo era uno de esos buitres?

De acuerdo, el de gafas se dio cuenta entonces que escogió sus palabras de la peor manera en ese instante.

—No —se apresuró en aclarar, agitando sus manos—, es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Confío en ti, sé que no eres así.

—Sí, pero esperaste casi un mes para recién decirme esto ¿No?

—Pero es que estaba nervioso…

—¡¿De qué, Kei?! —exclamó enfadado, pero ante el asombro del menor, tomó aire para calmarse, nuevamente— ¿Acaso temías que me quisiera llevar tu dinero? ¿De ser un caza fortunas o algo así?

—No es así… —trataba de explicarse, se sentía muy mal que Kuroo pensara eso, cuando en realidad, era la única persona que sentía que era sincera con él después de mucho tiempo…— Es que yo no quería que nada cambiara. Me tratabas como cualquier otra persona, sin diferenciarme por mi familia o algo… me sentía feliz…

Kuroo miró al suelo. Se sentía tan herido en ese momento que las palabras de Tsukishima no calaron para nada dentro de su pecho. Recordaba las mentiras que le estaba confesando ahora y no creía nada más de lo que le decía. El dolor lo cegaba.

A pesar de que sabía que a Kei le costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía a los demás… pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no, aunque sea, en la semana que comenzaron a 'salir'? Aunque no eran pareja oficialmente…

…Entonces… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

—El problema es… ¿Cómo puedo creerte ahora, Tsukki? —dijo, mirando al suelo esta vez y apretando los puños. Mientras su corazón se debatía entre los recuerdos de una sonrisa encantadora del rubio y las mentiras que esos mismos labios habían creado— Tienes una prometida, solo jugabas conmigo…

Tsukishima se puso de pie al instante para poder verlo cara a cara, lo más directo que pudiera a los ojos y así intentar que él vea su determinación.

—Nunca la amé, pienso hablar con mis padres para cancelar ese acuerdo…

Tetsurou no lo miraba, rehuía su mirada y dio un paso atrás para alejarse.

—Yo no juego contigo —insistió el otro, tratando de tomar el rostro ajeno con sus manos, pero de inmediato estas eran apartadas por el menor.

Quiso ver con claridad la expresión del músico, pero la noche ya había caído y la luz de la luna era tan débil esa noche que no podía verlo bien. La única luz del lugar era esa, pues los faros de la luz pública estaban alejados por varios metros, cerca al centro comercial.

El mayor pensó con ironía sobre eso. La luna ese día estaba atrás de varias nubes, casi no se le podía ver. El juego de palabras entre la luna y el apellido de Tsukishima casi le roban una risa de incredulidad por la coincidencia. La luna estaba rodeada de oscuridad, casi como los ojos color miel del chico. Habría querido verlos, pero la penumbra y su propia decepción se lo impedían.

—Tetsurou… —seguía diciendo el menor, pero Kuroo se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Entonces se dio cuenta que todo ese dolor se debía a que, quizá, se imaginaba en un escenario diferente con el chico. En un lugar donde ambos pudieran tomarse libremente de las manos, disfrutar de cosas juntos, robarse besos en medio de veladas románticas, disfrutar uno del otro.

Entregarse a esa pasión descarrilada, tal y como lo había mostrado su mente en ese sueño hace unos días.

Porque ahora entendía que lo que sentía algo por el rubio era algo que no podía ignorar. Tal vez no era amor, pero sí una atracción y unas ganas de sentir la compañía y calidez ajena. Quizá el poder iniciar algo.

Kuroo había cruzado aquel límite sin necesidad de un beso, y ahora se daba cuenta, pues aquel dolor en el pecho gracias a las mentiras de Tsukisima no podía ser por algo como un simple deseo. Estaba seguro que Kei también había cruzado la línea respecto a él…

… O al menos eso creía, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro…

—Yo quería estar contigo —finalmente soltó el menor, apretando la mandíbula con impotencia y mirando hacia otro lado, mientras su respiración se mostraba algo agitada—No quería hacerte sentir así, ni que pensaras eso de mí, ni mucho menos que me rechaces…

Su pequeño ángel estaba a punto de llorar, pero en el estado que estaba Tetsurou en ese instante, quizá él mismo no estaba en una situación demasiado distinta.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que yo también lo hubiera querido…

El rubio se volvió a acercar a él y las manos del universitario también se alzaron buscando el lindo rostro del chico, pero estas se congelaron centímetros antes de poder tocar su piel y se volvieron a alejar.

—Pero no cuando tú no confías en mi…

—Pero…

Kuroo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar lentamente, lejos de Tsukki. Era suficiente, si seguía viendo al otro, se sentiría más perdido sobre cómo actuar. Por un lado, no quería dejarlo llorando, pero por otro lado se sentía bastante traicionado. Su mente y su corazón eran un caos de contradicciones y confusión.

—Regresa al centro comercial, tu hermano llegará en cualquier momento —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dirigirse al estacionamiento sin dar vuelta atrás. No podía verlo a los ojos, sería débil ante el chico.

Kei vio la espalda del mayor alejarse con cada paso que daba, hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Entonces comprendió que no debió haberle mentido desde el principio, que el juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas había sido su peor error en ese momento y que ahora se arrepentía horriblemente.

Kuroo tenía razón en que se hubiera enojado con él, su lado racional se lo decía. Pero sus emociones le decían que gritara para que el otro volviera, que corriera tras él y meterlo en sus brazos sin poder dejarlo ir. Se había dado cuenta que lo quería.

Mordió sus labios, muy fuerte, mientras se dirigía a pasos apresurados al baño más cercano. Necesitaba lavar su cara antes de que las lágrimas escaparan. Antes de que su hermano pudiera verlo en ese estado y le preguntara qué le había pasado y antes de que su tiempo para crear una excusa acerca de la ausencia de Yamaguchi se le acabara.

Muy tarde.

Antes de subir de regreso al local, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Estúpidos sentimientos… Los había separado a ambos antes de siquiera empezar algo formalmente…

'Vuelve' era lo que pensaba una y otra vez en la cabina del baño público 'No te vayas, Kuroo.'

* * *

 ** _No me odien D:_**

 ** _Aunque no lo crean, esto es necesario ;w; Sé que me querrán lanzar piedras luego de tardar tanto y escribir esto, pero es parte del desarrollo de la historia. De todas formas, en una relación real, no todo es rosas y chocolates ¿No? He tratado de retratar cómo sería el comportamiento de los personajes en estas escenas y la verdad es que me duele tanto como ustedes._**

 ** _¡El BokuAka tendrá un paso importantísimo también en el siguiente capi! No lo puse en este porque quedaría demasiado largo, pero en el otro definitivamente estará._**

 ** _¡A pesar de todo, quiero agradecer profundamente a todas las que siguen el fic! Y a las que recién se integran a leer, agradecerles haberse dado la molestia de entrar aquí y leer mi trabajo. A los comentarios, gracias también, como siempre digo, me encanta que me comenten con el corazón lo que de verdad piensan (¡una lectora me resaltó eso en su review también!) y la verdad es hermoso porque siento que oigo su opinión de forma más cercana! Con más confianza! Así que les invito a seguir haciendo eso, porque para qué más son sus opiniones sino para que una trate de mejorar y darles algo que les guste :')_**

 ** _Y respecto al fic ¡No pienso dejarlo! Antes me muero Dx Le he tomado tanto cariño y también tomé cariño a ustedes, que sería imposible. Leo siempre sus comentarios y me esfuerzo en hallar algún tiempo libre de la uni para escribir. Así es como he podido escribir este capi, de a pocos… Por eso la tardanza, mil disculpas chicas :c La universidad me absorbe sin poder evitarlo, pero trato de encontrar momentos libres donde voy escribiendo lo que puedo. Las actualizaciones seguirán siendo los domingos, pero quizá cada dos semanas, cada tres y así… Perdónenme… ¡Pero seguiré publicando!_**

 ** _Y bueno, aquel era el comunicado que quería hacerles, perdón por que sea tan largo…_**

 ** _Espero que el capi les haya gustado, ya saben, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, un domingo ¡Domingo de KuroTsukki!_**

 ** _Cuídense mucho. Besos._**

 ** _Annlu Namikaze_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**HOLA. DIOS. PERDÓNENME.**

 **Bueno, primero lo primero. La universidad se puso HORRIBLE este ciclo y les juro que no tenía ni tiempo para respirar, dejé muchas cosas que me gustaban por su culpa y entre ellas, escribir.**

 **PERO finalmente he salido de vacaciones ¡Es un mes entero! Así que no duden en que las actualizaciones volverán a ser cada domingo, sin falta. Porque ahora sí tendré tiempo y, sobre todo, cerebro e inspiración para el fic. No solo me absorbía el tiempo sino también las ideas para seguir con la historia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por aún seguir la historia! Si estás aquí leyendo esto, quiero decirte que te agradezco muchísimo por aún leer el fic y que espero no defraudarte ; ; Y también agradecer a tu bella y amable paciencia.**

 **Pero bueno, mejor seguir con esto al final y les dejo el capítulo cinco. He disfrutado mucho poder volver a escribir.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecer a la hermosa, bella, preciosa Nolee Ramvel, mi beta y la beta de este fic ¡Muchas gracias, linda! ; ;**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

—No puedo creer que Yamaguchi se haya marchado de la nada antes que tú, anoche —comentó Akiteru mientras llevaba el último bocado de su cena hasta sus labios. El rubio miraba con cierta curiosidad a su hermano menor, mientras este no parecía tener un real interés en el estofado que había preparado su madre esa noche.

—No fue de la nada, dijo que surgió algo importante.

Su hermano no parecía muy convencido.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué no te dijo de eso antes de que quedaran en salir?

—Ya te dije —insistió Kei, con una cara de molestia. Evidentemente le fastidiaba que su hermano no se diera por vencido con el asunto—, fue algo improvisto. No pensó que pasaría.

El mayor hizo una mueca, mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

—-¿Y qué era?

Tsukishima no pensaba seguir con esa conversación.

—¿Ya te he dicho lo molesto que eres cuando te metes en asuntos que no te incumben?

—Eres mi hermanito.

—Esa no es justificación ni excusa para nada.

—Claro que lo es, me preocupo por ti. En el auto tenías la nariz algo floja y tus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Quizá me sentía algo resfriado.

—Si hubiera sido así habrías estado estornudando.

—Entonces puede que simplemente el ambiente me dio algo de alergia. No sé, el mar o la brisa fría.

—Pero si fuera así, como dije, estarías estornudando o tosiendo ¿No?

—No sé por qué insistes en que estoy enfermo, ya no soy un niño.

—Apenas tienes diecisiete, Kei. Ni siquiera tienes una idea clara de la vida.

Tsukishima puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me comiences a hablar de esa manera, menos aún a creer que podría haber estado llorando como si fuera un mocoso.

—¿Es que acaso han discutido? —intentó de nuevo el otro.

Su hermano estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo bastante. No creía que aguantaría mucho más con esa charla.

—No —respondió secamente.

—¿Entonces es algo con la pequeña Yachi?

Un mal presentimiento lo asaltó de pronto con esa pregunta. Supo ahí que debía cortar con todo eso antes que se volviera peligroso. Conociendo a su hermano, sabría cómo acorralarlo en cualquier momento. Era mejor no arriesgarse.

—Suficiente, Akiteru —se puso de pie y tomó el plato que quedaba por la mitad entre sus manos—. Me voy a dormir. No estoy de ánimos para tu molesta insistencia.

—Hey, no me hables así, soy tu hermano mayor —regañó. Notaba que Kei no estaba teniendo un buen día, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarlo de esa manera—. Solo quiero aclararte algo, Kei.

El mencionado ya se había dado la vuelta para cuando habló, pero antes de ingresar a la cocina, lo vio por encima de su hombro, expectante.

—Te conozco muy bien y sé cuándo me estás ocultando algo —comenzó, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ambos orbes color miel chocaron—. Llegaste aquí en malas condiciones, si no fuera porque dudo mucho de aquello, creería que has estado llorando —puntualizó, mientras que su voz se tornó en un claro tono de advertencia en lo último que mencionó—. Si algo fuera de lo normal está sucediendo, seré el primero en enterarme.

Un escalofrío de pronto recorrió toda la espina dorsal del menor, pero lo disimuló muy bien ante su hermano.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sabes exactamente que sí —rebatió, con lo que casi logró que Kei se mordiera el labio del nerviosismo—. Algo me dice que Yamaguchi no tiene que ver con esto, pero confío en ti. Sin embargo —dijo, alzando el volumen de su voz—, no dudes que con lo primero que me levante sospechas, me enteraré de todo.

El de gafas tragó pesado y tuvo que girar su rostro para que su hermano no lo mirara directo a los ojos. De esa manera tendría miedo que Akiteru notara que mentía.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. Y no estaba llorando. Tanto trabajo te está dejando ciego, quizá deberías usar gafas como yo.

Trataba de sonar lo más convencido que podía, pero era difícil con un par de ojos clavándose en su espalda.

—Si me estás ocultando algo, ten en cuenta que es mejor que yo sea quien lo descubra… —susurró, con un tono que Kei dudaba si era advertencia o consejo—… a que lo sean nuestros padres.

Aquello era lo último para que el menor notara que era mejor no seguir más con ese tema.

—Voy a dormir.

Pero sin duda… tendría en cuenta la advertencia de su hermano.

—Buenas noches, Kei —dijo finalmente, antes de ver cómo su hermanito se dirigía a la cocina a lavar su plato, dejándolo con su incertidumbre.

Se apresuró entonces a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto y agradeció infinitamente que sus padres se encontraran en otro viaje de negocios. De otra forma, seguro su madre habría ahondado con el interrogatorio de su hermano, pero sospechaba que Akiteru seguro le contaría de su charla luego. Realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera, o juraría matarlo.

Como si no fuera suficiente con él, si sus padres se entrometían en el asunto, temía que sería descubierto.

… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿Realmente descubrirían algo? La pregunta vino a su mente luego de ver el dinosaurio de peluche que Kuroo le había comprado aquella vez en el museo. No pudo reprimirse; apretó el muñeco con fuerza mientras yacía recostado en su cama y los pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarlo.

Él le había dicho que ya no sabía cómo confiar en nada de lo que saliera de su boca. Quería gritarle que no era lo que pensaba, pero estuvo claro que Kuroo no pensaba oírlo. Rechinó los dientes al recordar lo testarudo que sonó, pero si pensaba más en eso, no podía culparlo del todo…

Y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Tetsurou no tenía la culpa de nada en ese asunto; es más, el que más sincero actuó de los dos, fue él. Tsukishima prácticamente le mintió con la mita de su vida. Su dinero y su estatus no eran algo para pasar por alto, pero había conocido tantas personas interesadas en algo mugroso como el dinero, que Kei desconfiaba de todo el mundo.

Se dio la vuelta en su cama, pero terminó viendo frente a él su teléfono. Lo tomó y, con duda, buscó entre sus fotos. De manera casi automática, terminó abriendo la foto del festival en la universidad de Bokuto y Kuroo. La foto de ambos seguía en la memoria de celular.

Suspiró. Aquel día el moreno había insisto en tomarse aquella foto. Ahora la miraba: ambos bajo la luz de los faroles del jardín, con los fuegos artificiales sobre ellos. Kuroo llevaba el cuello descubierto y, al estar casi de perfil, pudo notar el peculiar tatuaje en forma de media luna sobre su lóbulo.

«Desde pequeño he sentido una especie de encantamiento hacia la luna. Salía a los balcones de mi casa y me le quedaba mirando. Coincidencia de que tu apellido se forme con los kanjis de la luna ¿No?»

Eso fue lo que el él le había dicho. Ahora que hacía memoria, podía recordar hasta el tono de voz que usó, la forma en que su mirada no se despegaba de él y el leve aroma a cigarrillo y cerveza de su aliento.

Tsukishima sacudió su cabeza con fuerza ¡Era el mismo idiota que lo había hecho sentir como una basura hace unas horas!

Y ahora apretaba el peluche que le había regalado ese mismo idiota.

Exhaló. Estaba perdido.

Se irguió hasta sentarse en su cama e intentar aclarar sus pensamientos. Si juzgaba fríamente, la culpa la tenía él mismo. En primer lugar, si no hubiera querido relacionarse del todo con Kuroo, no debió haber seguido hablando con él. El pensar que estaría mejor detrás de unas mentiras que ocultaran su realidad, era solo reflejar una persona que no era ante otra que estaba siendo totalmente sincera.

… Si se daba cuenta, estaba actuando exactamente como las personas que más aborrecía. Estaba simulando ser alguien que no era solo para poder agradarle a Tetsurou. Aunque lo terminó haciendo de manera inconsciente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al llegar a esa conclusión. Estaba comportándose como un idiota, nunca debió mentir, para empezar.

Detestaba su inmadurez, era ahora cuando notaba la diferencia de edades entre ambos. Finalmente podía comprender por qué el universitario se enfadó tanto luego de darse cuenta que le mintió. Aunque detestara aquello, luego de esto tendría todo el derecho de llamarlo con el estúpido sobrenombre de 'Pequeño' o parecidos.

Porque seguirían hablando luego de eso.

Quedarse llorando no iba a solucionar nada, y, la verdad, no pensaba volver a llorar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Era tiempo de ser alguien con cerebro y solucionar ese problema.

Eso fue suficiente para que encendiera su laptop. Debía comenzar buscando la dirección de ellos, porque estaba seguro que Kuroo no aceptaría que se encontraran en ningún lugar. Eso estaba descartado.

Le demostraría que sí era un adulto y no el mocoso que pensaba. Porque ahora creía que su mente era infantil por haberle mentido y la verdad, defendería su persona ante eso. Kuroo vería que no era su intención actuar así y lo arreglaría no solo con hechos, sino con acciones.

Mañana por la mañana se dirigiría a buscarlo.

/ —…— /

—¿Otro poco más de crema en tu café, Akaashi?

Bokuto servía como todos los sábados en esa pastelería, por las mañanas. Lugar donde el menor acudía desde que se conocieron para disfrutar un desayuno antes de sus clases. El de cabello bicolor siempre notaba que repasaba unos apuntes mientras comía un pastelillo de vainilla y su café americano.

—Sí, gracias, Bokuto-san —respondió, siempre con una ligera sonrisa y un tono encantador que había flechado al otro desde el primer día.

El mayor cumplió con su oferta con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Hoy no tienes que repasar tus apuntes?

Akaashi alzó una ceja, divertido, aunque no hubiera planeado mostrarlo.

—¿Acaso ves que siempre haga eso? —colocó su mentón sobre el puente de la unión de sus propias manos— ¿Te me quedas observando, Bokuto-san?

El mencionado se puso todo rojo mientras rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo.

—No… —mintió inútilmente, pues Keiji solo soltó una risita por aquella reacción tan adorable.

El teléfono del menor sonó y aquello permitió que Bokuto exhalara del alivio, así se libraba del tema y podía comenzar a levantar el plato del pastelillo que el otro ya había terminado. Debía admitir que el otro comía rápido.

—Ah, hola…—hablaba Akaashi con su celular—. No, parece que no tengo nada que hacer esta noche.

Como si fuera una antena de radio, captando una señal muy fuerte, el oído de Koutaro se levantó como parabólica para prestar mejor atención a esa charla.

—Sí… déjame ver si me dejan algo en las clases de hoy y te confirmo… —el mesero también notó que el otro universitario le dio una mirada de reojo mientras hablaba por el móvil— Y te llamo. De acuerdo. Adiós.

Suspiró antes de guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo y buscar luego su billetera para la cuenta.

—¿Cuánto es?

Bokuto respondió sin siquiera estar pensando en el dinero, sino por inercia, pues su mente seguía en aquellas palabras del otro.

El futuro maestro dejó los billetes en la mesa y se comenzó a alistar, luego se puso de pie y se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta. No se despidió de Bokuto como usualmente lo hacía y, para ser sincero, el mayor sentía que aquella llamada había cambiado el humor del chico de lindos ojos.

No pudo evitarlo: lo siguió hasta la salida. Antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta, lo retuvo por la muñeca al otro. Evidentemente Akaashi lo vio con clara sorpresa, mientras el de grandes ojos miel se sorprendía, pero de sí mismo.

—Eh… —intentó hablar, pero era difícil. Algo le gritaba que preguntara por esa llamada. Los ojos de Akaashi brillaron por un segundo, al mismo tiempo que creía que quizás el otro le pediría una explicación sobre la llamada.

Sin embargo, él nunca dijo nada. Soltó el agarre con su mano sin pronunciar palabra.

Silencio.

—…Ven al departamento hoy… —pidió débilmente, casi con temor… quizá creyendo que lo rechazaría.

—… No puedo.

Keiji vio el rostro de Bokuto entonces, casi parecía un cachorro al que habían golpeado o pateado sin piedad. Su corazón latió con fuerza al tiempo que su consciencia gritaba lo mal que estaba actuando.

—¿No…? —susurró el otro con dolor, el temor del rechazo se había hecho realidad…— Y… ¿a dónde irás?

—A aquel restaurante de comida inglesa que hay en el centro comercial.

—Ah…

Era evidente que Bokuto quería saber más que eso. Sabía que aquella información estaba incompleta.

Akaashi solo suspiró de forma cansada.

—Tengo otro compromiso —empezó. Habían terminado conversando en la entrada de la pastelería. Se preguntaba qué castigo le darían luego cuando vieran que Bokuto no estaba trabajando—. Me…

Era difícil terminar esa frase cuando Koutaro lo miraba de esa manera tan herida.

—Un chico de mi facultad me invitó a salir —soltó en una sola bocanada de aire. Luego de eso se arrepintió, el rostro de cachorro pateado del otro solo empeoró.

—¿Qué dices…?

—Él me preguntó… si estaba saliendo con alguien.

Su mirada se dirigió a la del otro. Era claro lo que estaba queriendo decir entre líneas con aquello y temía que Bokuto solo quisiera evadir el tema del mismo modo en que estaba evitando su mirada.

—… No salgo con nadie… ¿O sí, Bokuto-san?

La pregunta lo tomó con la sangre fría al mencionado. No sabía con qué intención le estaba cuestionando aquello, pues si ya estaba saliendo con alguien más ¿Qué sentido tenía que le estuviera diciendo eso? ¿Cambiaría realmente algo? ¿O era simplemente una pregunta capciosa, como para que entendiera por fin que lo que tenían no era algo serio?

¿Era eso?

¿Acaso le confirmaba que todo aquello simplemente había sido buen sexo?

De pronto se sintió realmente herido y aquel mal presentimiento que lo había reprimido de pedirle salir oficialmente a Keiji, nubló sus sentidos y su razonamiento. Sentía que lo único que estaba pidiendo el de ojos avellana era que finalmente terminaran con eso.

—No… —respondió abatido, al tiempo que retrocedía un paso y empujó la puerta para abrirla apenas un poco.

No supo descifrar la expresión del chico de cabello rizado. Este parecía inherente de emociones ante aquella respuesta. Él cerró los ojos un segundo y se dio la vuelta para enrumbarse lejos del lugar.

—… Ya veo —murmuró, esbozando una triste sonrisa de decepción.

Lo siguiente que escuchó el menor fue las campanillas de la puerta. Sabía que Bokuto habría regresado al trabajo. Un sentimiento extraño recorrió su pecho, mientras su mano fue a hacer un puño en ese lugar, con la tela de su camiseta. Esperaba realmente otra respuesta del otro.

Esperaba que le dijera que no se fuera.

Que no se marchara con alguien más.

Y que se quedara con él.

Pero nada de eso llegó. Si hubiera sido algo como él esperaba, creía que ahora mismo él estaría aún en la pastelería y una pesada sensación en su pecho ¿Qué le sucedía? Supo que debía irse de ahí ya, antes de que sus emociones lo invadieran. Eso era pésimo.

Además, si realmente le hubiera importado o preocupado el asunto, le habría dicho, aunque fuera algo.

Y al mismo tiempo, Koutaro ahora sentía que había dejado ir a algo muy importante. El sentimiento lo persiguió por el resto del día. Las dudas lo asaltaban y se arrepentía cada vez más de haber permitido que se marchase.

La verdad era que él no quería ir a esa cita aquella noche, pero mientras más pensaba en las razones por las que no iría, más consideraba ir. Esto porque lo único que pedía era que Bokuto le dijera que salían… o al menos le diera señales de que eso sucedía. Pero no había sucedido así. Lo había dejado irse con total libertad. Era una situación difícil de juzgar debido a que su rostro denotaba sufrimiento, pero… las palabras nunca salieron de su boca.

Si fuera así, quizá Akaashi comenzaría a sentir que pedía algo que no existía en una persona. Ese sentimiento de posesividad, de celos, tal vez. Alguna emoción que hubieran obligado al mayor a pedirle que no se largara.

Pero nada.

Y nada pasó.

/ —…— /

Kuroo no asistió a las clases que tenía ese día. De todas formas, ya estaba mal en esa materia ¿Quién decía que la universidad era fácil? Siendo su último año, los cursos se hacían más pesados. Tenía un par de cursos de los cuales no entendía su razón de ser, siendo músico. Pero decidió no seguir pensando en eso, pues no podía cambiarlo. Prefirió descansar su mente en la sala de su departamento, mientras una lata de cerveza reposaba en su mano, vacía. Era la tercera que bebía.

Y creía que iría por una más. Era difícil pensar que el alcohol tampoco le ayudaba para poder quitarse la imagen de cierto lindo rubio de la cabeza. Desde la discusión de anoche, el trayecto en su moto le había parecido eterno. Llegó a su cuarto y no pudo dormir adecuadamente pues los recuerdos asaltaban su mente.

Se preguntaba si había sido demasiado duro, pero al instante descartaba esa idea, considerando que quién había mentido durante todo ese tiempo, había sido Tsukishima.

Eso decía mucho de él.

—Yo fui sincero, mierda —masculló entre dientes, mientras arrojaba a la pared aquella lata de cerveza. Estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que le estaba afectando la discusión con el chico.

Aunque estaba más sorprendido que había seguido con todo eso, considerando que estaba teniendo una especie de aventura con un muchacho de preparatoria con el que se llevaba siete años. Se llevó una mano al rostro, mientras pensaba en la forma loca en que actuaba. Ese niño era una tentación, por más que se planteó alejarse desde un principio, Tsukki tenía una fuerza magnética que lo obligaba a girar a su alrededor. O tal vez a acercarse a él.

Igual que las olas del mar con su marea por el magnetismo lunar y la tierra. O de la misma forma en que los gatos miraban enamorados a la luna.

Simplemente no pudo alejarse. Ahora veía las consecuencias de aquello: una era el no poder quitarse de la cabeza al rubio con gafas, tampoco la enorme curiosidad de poder probar finalmente sus labios. Seguro que serían igual de suaves que la piel de su mejilla. O quizá más.

Apretó el cojín del sofá contra su cara: debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Agradecía que Bokuto tuviera clases luego de su turno en la pastelería, de esa manera él se quedaba solo durante casi toda la mañana de ese sábado. Un fin de semana donde no tenía ánimos para nada… Aunque podría irse en la noche a algún local nocturno a despejar la mente…

No, descartó la idea. Aquello solo le recordaba el primer encuentro con Tsukishima.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera prestó atención, no pensaba atender a nadie en ese estado.

—¡AH, Dios! —exclamó, totalmente frustrado al recordar la idea de la discoteca. Hasta el más mínimo detalle le recordaba al rubio. Estaba totalmente perdido por él, ya no sabía cómo sacarlo de su cabeza—Todo me recuerda a él, demonios…

—¿Kuroo?

—¡Hasta puedo oír su voz!

Un segundo.

De verdad esa había sido su voz. La escuchó tan cerca como si estuviera al otro lado de la sala.

—T-Tsukki…

Desconcertado, dirigió su mirada a la dura lámina de madera. No podía creer que el chico realmente estuviera ahí. Para empezar ¿Cómo había conseguido su dirección?

Sin embargo, entre tantos pensamientos, ni notó cuando estaba acercándose a la entrada. Casi a tropezones, por poco resbalando con una lata de cerveza. Su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo y motivado por la idea de volver a verlo. A ese rubio de rostro amargado, pero con una sonrisa angelical escondida.

Su mano se detuvo apenas a milímetros de la perilla. Fue ahí que pensó si de verdad debería abrirle, después de todo, él le había mentido, y la forma en que lo vio, al principio, había sido como un interesado. Recordó la razón de su discusión. Se mordió el labio con duda.

Quería creer que le abriría solo por cortesía, que no lo perdonaría al solo verlo… y solo dejarlo pasar no diría en realidad nada.

Fue justo lo que hizo luego de esa última cavilación, pues ahora la puerta estaba abierta y podía ver a Kei frente a él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los de Kuroo denotaban asombro mientras que Tsukki los desvió a un lado, inseguro de qué debería decir primero.

—Te… Tenemos que hablar.

/ —…— /

Bokuto salió de su clase, luego de un día pesado entre el trabajo y la universidad. Tratar de concentrarse en la lección era difícil cuando en su mente todo lo que tenía era que Akaashi esa noche saldría con alguien más. De forma más específica, sería la forma en que no pudo impedir que este fuera a esa cita.

No se reconocía a él mismo, sintiéndose derrotado ante una pelea que ni siquiera se había confirmado con alguien más. Es decir, él ni conocía a la persona con quien el chico de hermosos ojos saldría. Tampoco sabía de la forma en que ambos se habrían conocido y más aún, cómo llegaron a tanta confianza como para que esa persona pensara en iniciar algo con él.

El trayecto se le estaba haciendo eterno, mientras lo único que oía era el sonido del motor. Su radio, la cual habitualmente mantenía encendida con los últimos éxitos del rock, permanecía en silencio. Era suficiente el bullicio de sus pensamientos, mientras las carreteras de ese día parecían más frías que antes.

Eso no estaba bien. Akaashi siempre era su copiloto. Luego de clases, pasaba por él y lo dejaba en su casa. O, dado el caso, lo llevaba a su departamento. Aquello que comenzó como un gesto amable, cuando recién se volvieron amigos, fue cambiando. Koutaro se quejaba del frío del invierno y Keiji ponía su mano sobre la que él tenía en la palanca, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquello tendría repercusiones meses adelante, donde no solo terminaría en un roce entre sus dos manos. Sus cuerpos terminarían fundándose en caricias cómplices y besos necesitados, en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Pero siempre sin decir ni una palabra más allá de eso.

Y Bokuto ya no entendía por qué.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Esa no era su actitud! Una corriente de enojo contra sí mismo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le hizo apretar el timón. Estaba actuando de forma patética, dándose por vencido antes de siquiera iniciar una guerra. No se reconocía. Definitivamente ese no era él.

—Koutaro… qué estás haciendo… —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras que, con mucha más decisión que antes, dio un giro con su camioneta. El nuevo destino estaba lejos de ser su regreso a casa.

No tardó en llegar al centro comercial. Akaashi le había dicho que estaría allí.

No tenía ni la menor idea de la razón por la que estaba ahí, ni lo que pensaba hacer, pero no pensaba irse de ahí sin hacer algo al respecto. Su corazón se lo decía, no podía dejarse vencer por el chico que quería llevarse al hermoso estudiante de cabellos rizados. Finalmente lo entendía, de verdad lo comprendía.

Le diría a Keiji que quería estar con él. Pediría ser su pareja sin temor alguno a que ser rechazado, eso de verdad no le importaba, porque nada podría ser peor a verlo irse con otro sin siquiera haberle dicho lo que sentía.

Estaba decidido.

Sus pasos se dirigieron exactamente hacia ese restaurante. No pensó siquiera que Akaashi quizá estaría con alguien más y él no podía ir e interrumpir de la nada. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Dispuesto.

Divisó el restaurante entre el resto del patio de comidas. En la entrada, había un ventanal que permitía observar el interior del área de comensales. Estaba con bastantes clientes, como debía suponer en ese momento; la hora de la cena.

No fue difícil encontrar a Akaashi, estaba en una de las mesas junto a esta ventana. El de cabello monocromático recordó que esos eran los lugares favoritos del chico para comer, siempre observando al exterior. La persona que lo acompañaba estaba de espaldas, así que no podía distinguir su rostro.

Y menos mal que no podía hacerlo, porque se lo grabaría en su memoria para alejar a Keiji de él.

Aunque, al ver a ambos ahí, lo hizo dudar por unos segundos. Pensó en si realmente debería hacer eso. Recién en ese momento tomó consciencia de sus acciones ¿Akaashi se enojaría? Porque, de todas formas, él se estaba entrometiendo en un lugar donde él no debía estar. Eso lo hizo retroceder un poco, siendo presa de sus pensamientos una vez más. Se quedó observando a la ventana, fijamente, como si ver a aquel chico que le había atraído desde el primer instante, le fuera a dar la respuesta.

Pero lo que pasó fue algo diferente.

Una cosa que no esperaba.

Aquella persona, esa a la cual no podía verle el rostro, se inclinó hacia Akaashi. Bokuto hirvió en rabia en ese instante. No solo porque querían besarlo, sino porque estaban en un lugar público donde todo el mundo podía verlos. Quería entrar allí y romperle la cara a ese idiota que actuaba de forma tan estúpida. Su sangre estaba en llamas y apretó los puños, sin embargo, se quedó helado cuando notó que Keiji no se movía, es más, no dejaba de ver al otro tipo.

Algo en él se puso a pensar en la pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera aceptando el beso. Ni siquiera a él, cuando estaban en un lugar público, le dejaba mostrar algún gesto que fuera sospechoso entre dos hombres, pero a él no parecía decirle nada. La espalda de la persona que acompañaba a Akaashi terminó cubriendo al hermoso chico por completo y Bokuto no podía distinguir nada más. Sin embargo, esas acciones le estaban diciendo más que lo que las palabras harían.

Pensó en que estaba actuando como un idiota, sin dejar ser feliz a Akaashi. Tal vez, tal vez él no quería nada con él… sino con su nueva cita. Podía ser que así siempre habría sido.

Entonces, él no tenía por qué entrometerse en la felicidad del chico de ojos rasgados y hermosos…

…Si no fuera que justo en ese instante, se dio cuenta que esa persona se movió y terminó haciendo contacto visual con Akaashi.

Él frunció el ceño, mientras que las manos del baterista se ponían heladas.

Oh, mierda.

Había sido descubierto.

Su mente realmente se nubló, estuvo totalmente en blanco y no supo cómo más reaccionar. Terminó huyendo del lugar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso al estacionamiento y no se quedó a ver si Akaashi se quedaba en el restaurante o si lo seguía. De verdad, esperaba que no fuera tras él.

No sabría qué decirle o cómo justificarse.

Ahora solo quería ser como un ave, pero como el avestruz. Así podría enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra.

Pero ese no era el caso.

Estaba seguro de que había puesto la situación aún peor que antes y lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo podría ver a los ojos a Keiji luego de eso. Bokuto, el chico tan seguro de sí mismo, era un mar de pensamientos confusos por culpa de ese chico.

Aunque esa habilidad la había tenido desde que lo conoció.

Solo pudo exhalar tranquilo, una vez que aceleró con la camioneta que tenía. Sin embargo, el choque de miradas lo dejaba totalmente expuesto ante Akaashi y denotaba que él quería algo más para ambos.

Seguramente Akaashi se habría dado cuenta ahora de lo importante que era para él.

Pero ahora temía haberse entrometido y haber estropeado su salida; logrando así que se enojara.

Lo que menos quería era que él lo odiara.

/ —…— /

El silencio entre ambos se mantuvo por unos segundos más. Tsukishima había hablado, pero nada salía de la garganta de Tetsurou.

Quizá por la sorpresa que había conseguido la dirección de su departamento o porque realmente fue hasta ese lugar solo para encararlo. Si tenía algo que decir, sospechaba que el rubio no se iría de allí hasta que lo oyera.

Ah, y también podría sospechar que el que le había dado la dirección fue Bokuto. Luego se ocuparía de él.

Por ahora debía centrarse en otra cosa.

—Me dejarás aquí o… ¿Puedo pasar?

Kuroo por fin reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza, de forma algo torpe mientras que le daba espacio para entrar. Finalmente, había decidido dejar que el rubio accediera al lugar. No pudo más contra sí mismo en sus debates mentales y se dejó llevar por el deseo de hablar con el rubio de nuevo. Tal vez para por fin arreglar toda esa situación.

Aunque no sabría si podría pues el recuerdo de la charla de aquella noche seguía fresco.

Kuroo se sentó donde antes había estado; en su sofá. Al no haber otro, al menor no le quedó de otra que sentarse a su lado. El moreno exhaló pesadamente mientras terminaba la lata de cerveza que tenía, Kei notó que había un par de latas más, aparentemente vacías. Apretó sus puños al verlo en ese estado, ahora se sentía más culpable que antes.

—Temía llegar y que estuvieras en clases, pero mi hermano no estaba en casa. Si llegaba, me preguntaría a dónde iba.

—¿Y tus padres? —dijo Kuroo, sin verlo a los ojos, con un tono aparentemente despreocupado.

—De viaje. Vuelven mañana por la noche.

—Ya veo.

De nuevo, se esparció un silencio que le costaba romper al estudiante, el mayor lo notó, así que decidió hacerlo él.

—Bokuto te dio la dirección y te dijo mi horario ¿No?

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza, esto lo sorprendió, pues habría jurado que su amigo era el culpable de que el chico estuviera allí.

—Fue Akaashi-san.

No salía de su sorpresa. Jamás había notado cómo había mejorado la relación entre el rubio y el… ¿amigo? De Bokuto.

No. Eran novios… o amigos con derechos. La cosa era que su amigo se moría por Akaashi.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando en cosas que no tenían lugar en esa charla.

—No voy a mentirte, me sorprende que hayas venido. No al menos luego de lo de la playa —dijo, cambiando el tema abruptamente.

—Yo…

Ese era el momento. Tsukishima sabía que debía pedir las disculpas del caso en ese instante. De otra forma, dudaba que Kuroo lo fuera a escuchar. Era su culpa y ya lo había entendido.

El moreno lo observó de reojo. Pudo notar que los labios del menor se mantenían entreabiertos, moviéndose apenas. Parecía que trataba de pronunciar alguna palabra, pero nada salía. Es más, parecía que le costaba un poco.

Suspiró.

Si tanto le costaba hablar de la situación, no pensaba forzarlo. Él mismo tampoco quería hablar del tema, si lo pensaba bien. Tenía la idea de que el rubio saldría con otra suposición falsa acerca de su persona. La verdad, con lo que oyó aquella noche, había tenido suficiente.

Pasaron unos segundos más y el chico seguía sin poder hablar. Kuroo perdió las esperanzas con eso.

—Tienes que regresar a tu casa, está mal que estés aquí —Tetsurou se puso de pie, dejando la lata en la mesita de café y dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia la puerta—, tus padres podrían preocuparse si no te encuentran en casa.

—Espera —dijo Kei, poniéndose de pie al instante, igual que un resorte.

El moreno no volteó a verlo, solo tomó la perilla de la puerta.

—Veo que te es difícil llevar toda esta situación —decía, aun dándole la espalda—. Es más, ni siquiera yo sé qué era exactamente lo que teníamos, pero es claro que se nos salió un poco de las manos.

—Kuroo —empezó el menor, con un tono más decidido, esperando que el otro se callara.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí solamente para-

De pronto, sintió unos brazos que los estrujaron con fuerza. El pecho de Tsukki se pegaba a su espalda. El abrazo no lo dejaba moverse, pues ni siquiera podía abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, la sorpresa le duró poco. De alguna forma, esperaba que él reaccionara así, impulsivo. Después de todo, era un adolescente.

—Cállate, Kuroo —Kei intentó sonar autoritario, pero su orden terminó sonando como una petición de alguien arrepentido—. Y óyeme a mí ahora.

El corazón del moreno latió un poco más rápido por la cercanía. Luego, lo hizo el doble cuando giró sobre su lugar y vio los hermosos ojos color miel del otro.

Tsukki se mordió el labio, pero no despegaba su mirada de la ajena. Era difícil para él pedir disculpas, siempre lo había sido. No porque no creyera que fuera culpable, sino que eran raras las veces en que él debía disculparse por algo realmente mal que hubiera hecho. Más que por aparentar ser un buen chico, seguía los códigos de conducta para no terminar involucrado en situaciones como esta, donde no sabría si una disculpa bastaría para arreglar las cosas o no. Eso le molestaba.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Kuroo no dejaba de mirarlo, no podría describir lo que destilaban sus ojos, pero lo que era cierto era que no le quitaba estos de encima.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente. Sonó mejor de lo que esperaba, él agradecía eso. No tartamudeó, ni nada por el estilo. Eso le brindó más confianza en sí mismo para seguir hablando—. Actúe como un tonto. Más bien, como un inmaduro. No debí desconfiar de ti, fue un error mío.

Tetsurou solo permanecía en silencio. Juzgaba al menor en su mente, con cada palabra que él decía. El rostro imperturbable al oírlo puso algo nervioso al rubio y lo tomó como una señal de que debía seguir explicándose.

Así lo hizo.

—Si no hubiera querido que nos acercáramos más, no habría seguido en contacto contigo. No debí escribirte ni nada… como eso.

—Tsukki…

Fue interrumpido abruptamente por el blondo.

—Pero me di cuenta que esto no podía ir hacia atrás. Me comporté de la forma en que odio que las personas me traten. No fui totalmente sincero, me convertí en aquellos con los que tanto desprecio relacionarme.

La sinceridad en cada palabra, hizo que Kuroo realmente comenzara a re-organizar sus pensamientos con respecto a la situación. Las emociones vividas con Kei asaltaron su cerebro de nuevo. A pesar del relativo poco tiempo en que se conocían, la atracción había sido innegable por parte de ambos y el incidente de la playa solo demostraba lo mucho que se había comprometido con aquello que comenzaba a formarse entre ambos. Le había dolido porque él se había ilusionado con que eso se tornaría a algo más grande aún. Sin proponérselo, quizá había surgido algo más que simple atracción.

Algo mucho más grande.

Notó que el rubio bajó la mirada y podría jurar que su cara se sonrojó casi por completo. O al menos sus orejas lo estaban, porque las veía rojas.

—Yo… —quiso decir, pero Tsukki sujetó con fuerza la tela de su playera y lo atrajo con fuerza para poder encararlo. No podía creerlo, realmente el rostro de Tsukishima estaba ruborizado, aunque hacía un claro contraste con el ceño fruncido que traía. Como si lo que fuera a decir lo avergonzara mucho o fuera complicado para él pronunciarlo— ¿T-Tsukki…?

—¡Me gustas, Kuroo!

Sería complicado definir lo que pasaba en la mente del moreno en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que su corazón latió el doble de rápido con esa confesión. Sus brazos fueron por inercia a tomar el rostro del otro, acariciando sus mejillas con el pulgar y sin alejarse ni un milímetro de la distancia impuesta por Kei hace un instante. Quería gritar, decir lo feliz que estaba y al mismo tiempo su cerebro le repetía que eso estaría mal, que él era un estudiante que aún ni siquiera se graduaba y él le llevaba siete años de diferencia.

Las consecuencias de lo que pudiera nacer entre ambos podría atraer a otras personas además de ellos dos. Sabía también que la familia de Kei se iba a oponer rotundamente, mientras que su propia madre seguramente tampoco estaría de acuerdo.

Eso no estaba bien…

—Kuroo… —la voz de Kei lo devolvió a la realidad. Sus manos seguían acariciándole el rostro y su boca aún no emitía respuesta alguna.

Sabía que Tsukishima seguro habría reunido mucho valor para decirle eso y, quizá, se lo habría pensado mucho antes de tomar esa decisión. Podía ver en sus ojos la expectativa, algo que esperaba una respuesta de él. Una forma de callar los pensamientos ajenos.

—Estás comprometido… —fue lo único que atinó a decir, la primera oración coherente que logró pronunciar. Tal vez eso era lo que más le preocupaba, además del tema de la edad, pues ese compromiso seguro involucraba temas familiares donde él no tenía que meterse.

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza, no se alejó de él, pero soltó el agarre. Le enseñó el aro plateado que llevaba en su llavero, señal de su compromiso. Él nunca accedió a ponérselo en su dedo puesto que nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo con ese compromiso.

Kuroo siguió sus acciones con la mirada. Pudo ver cuando el menor sacó este anillo del conjunto de llaves y se lo enseñó. Tenía la fecha del compromiso grabada. Tomó el anillo y lo lanzó lejos, en algún lugar de la sala.

—No me casaré con ella.

—Pero… —intentaba razonar el músico, volviendo a estar sorprendido. Tantas cosas inesperadas en tan poco tiempo terminarían volviéndolo loco.

—Ya lo he decidido. Hablaré primero con Yachi-san y luego con mi familia. Estoy seguro que ellos entenderán cuando sepan que Yachi tampoco es feliz con la decisión.

Tetsurou no estaba convencido con eso, sabía que esos temas usualmente involucraban temas mucho más complicados que solo la aceptación de las partes del compromiso. No sabía si deb-

Ni siquiera pudo pensar más, Tsukishima había tomado esta vez su rostro y estaba a solo milímetros del suyo. Sudó frío y en su cabeza fue difícil volver a tratar de hilar pensamientos coherentes y racionales.

—Sería estúpido intentar obligarte a corresponderme. Así que… si no sientes… lo mismo que yo…—susurró cerca de sus labios. Aún le era raro hablar de sentimientos con alguien más, pero ya había decidido ser completamente sincero con Kuroo—. Contaré hasta tres… y me iré.

Eso no era justo.

—Uno.

Tsukishima se alejó de él y, entonces, sintió frías las partes de su cuerpo donde él había estado. Necesitaba esa calidez de nuevo, de hecho, comenzaba a pensar que no quería dejarla ir.

—Dos.

Apretó los dientes. Kei lo vio un instante ínfimo antes de dar un paso hacia la puerta. Sabía que, si lo dejaba ir, no lo volvería a ver. Que eso significaría el fin definitivo de toda esa especie de aventura en la que ambos se habían involucrado sin siquiera imaginar en lo fuerte que se tornaría más adelante.

Al rubio le costaba demasiado caminar hacia afuera, pues dentro de sí de verdad esperaba que el moreno le pidiera detenerse. Si veía que el interés era tan poco como para ni siquiera darle una respuesta y solo permitir que se marchase, estaba seguro que haría hasta lo imposible para tratar de sacárselo de su cabeza.

Aunque desde ya veía esa batalla casi perdida, no podía siquiera hacerse la idea en ese momento.

Para cuando lo notó, ya estaba frente a la puerta del departamento.

—Tres.

Una mano sujetó su muñeca justo en el segundo que él tomó la perilla de la puerta para irse. El agarre era fuerte, realmente intentado retenerlo.

Rechinó sus dientes ¿Por qué Kuroo se lo hacía tan difícil?

—El tiempo se ha terminado —dijo él, sin darse la vuelta. Pensaba que Kuroo no lo había perdonado y por eso lo dejaba irse. Si era así ¿Por qué le hacía tan dificultoso el solo marcharse y dejar ese asunto terminado?

—Tsukki —lo llamó, tirando un poco de él hasta que pudo verlo a la cara de nuevo—. No te vayas.

El rubio no sabía que decir, solo se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo.

—No me puedes decidir eso en solo tres segundos. Es muy complicado. Dejar ir a la persona que me ha traído loco durante todo este tiempo.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron en total sorpresa.

—Al chico amargado que conocí en un principio, pero que cuando sonríe, parece un ángel —su mano se dirigió a la nuca del estudiante, pudo sentir cómo se erizaba la piel del lugar que rozaba con sus dedos—. A un estudiante que pone en aprietos a un universitario con su propia mente. Alguien que, en teoría, ya debería ser totalmente maduro —susurró entonces, chocando sus frentes para poner tener más cercanía.

Tsukishima entreabrió los labios de la anticipación, podía sentir el vaho del mayor mezclarse con su propio. Era una combinación de cigarrillo con alcohol, pero poco le importó al rubio en ese instante. Mientras, sus manos le hacían ponerse toda su piel de gallina y sus propias manos volvieron a aferrarse a la camiseta del moreno.

—Quiero estar contigo, Kei. No voy a dejarte ir.

Sonrió, al tiempo que entrecerró los ojos, dejando apenas lo necesario para ver cómo Tsukki hacía lo mismo con los suyos. El ambiente que los envolvía de pronto parecía no existir. Ni las preocupaciones de un futuro. Tampoco los riesgos que aceptaban al cometer un acto como ese.

Solo estaba la presencia de cada uno y la calidez que tenían en el pecho con su compañía.

—Es por eso me dolió cuando me dijiste aquello… porque…

Cerró los ojos por completo, solo dejándose llevar.

—También me gustas.

Cuando besó a Tsukishima, sintió que su pecho explotaría de emoción. Cuántas veces había pensado en ese instante y ahora lo tenía ahí. Sus labios, delgados y suaves, eran como un néctar dulce y prohibido. Movió lentamente su boca, sin querer separarse de él. El beso era lento pero necesitado, pudo sentir a Kei colgarse de su cuello y él ladeó el rostro para poder acomodarse mejor.

Era evidente cuánto habían esperado para hacer eso, pues apenas se separaban un segundo para tomar algo de aire y prolongaron durante bastante tiempo aquel beso.

Finalmente, ambos habían caído, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Y cruzaron una peligrosa línea.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, como expliqué arriba, las actualizaciones volverán a la normalidad debido a que ya estoy de vacaciones. De esta forma reitero en que no dejaré el fic, me he encariñado mucho con este y las lectoras que he conocido por él.**

 **También quiero agradecerles a ellas, pues sin duda los reviews son una motivación enorme para seguir con la historia. Los leo siempre y, aunque sé que no los he respondido todos por cuestiones de tiempo, desde ahora lo haré con todos y los que me faltan. Gracias por seguir mi fic, nuevamente, espero no haberlas defraudado.**

 **Y yeeeey, finalmente se besaron jaja :'D llevaba tanto tiempo como ustedes esperando este momento, solo que no hallaba el momento ¡Pero ya llegó!**

 **Pero… como saben, una relación así, traerá consecuencias… No siempre buenas, por desgracia *sighs***

 **El BokuAka también hizo aparición, ya verán que en el siguiente capi se dará un giro importante con ellos también. Recuerden que Bokuto es un búho atolondrado que todas amamos y no es de los que se dan por vencidos x3**

 **Nos vemos el siguiente domingo.**

 **Un besote.**

 **Annlu Namikaze.**


End file.
